No quiero sufrir, no de nuevo
by RoomiiS2
Summary: Hinata siempre soñó que el amor de su vida fuese Naruto; un chico rubio y de ojos azules,su amor de la infancia, su todo. Pero se da cuenta que no siempre las cosas pasan como uno quiere. Tendrá que decidirse por dos personas totalmente diferente.
1. Encuentro inesperado

Si! **Por fin, esté es mi primer fic** (si, sí el primero) que público. No puedo creer que ya haya hecho el primer capítulo. . . . Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente de esta historia.

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar (qué lo hay pero lo pondré al final del capítulo).

Disclaimer: 

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto.**

**-"**_**Bla bla"**_** –**___pensamientos_

**- bla bla - ** Hablan

Chapter 1: "Primer acercamiento"

Pssh... Oye Hinata, Hinata – le llamó en voz baja una chica con dos chonguitos y ojos café, su compañera de banco, a una chica con pelo azulino y con unos extraños pero lindos ojos perlas.

¡Q-que pasa Tenten-chan!– exclamó la ojiperla, en un tono de voz no tan alto, pero que denotaba sorpresa. Si la habían sorprendido, ya que ella estaba pensando en las cosas que debía realizar para que cierto chico le tomará en cuenta.

Eso había sido una mala idea ya que el salón se había sumergido en un silencio no muy cómodo y los ojos de todos los estudiantes se fijaron en ella, haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.- Señorita Hinata ¿quiere ganarse un castigo por alterar mi clase el día de hoy?- le mencionó un hombre adulto de aproximadamente veinticinco a treinta años de edad, con cara de cansancio, era el profesor de Literatura: Hatake Kakashi. Caracterizado por llegar tarde a sus clases.- ¿y bien?- le menciono nuevamente mirándola fijamente.

N-no K-Kakashi sensei, no lo haré d-de nuevo- Ahora si que su cara se parecía a la de un tomate bien, pero bien maduro,¿la razón?... fue que varios murmullos se esparcían por todo el salón.

_Hinata pov._

"_kami sama no puedo pasarme toda la clase pensando o… o durmiendo, ¿Qué pensara de mí el profesor Kakashi? A mí que me encanta literatura._

_Demo es que no he dormido bien estos últimos días… y con lo de onee-san, no tengo por qué quejarme."_

_Fin Hinata pov._

Luego de algunos minutos de clase, percibe un suave codazo proveniente de Tenten, que se encontraba escribiendo algunas líneas sobre un pequeño papel, comprendió a lo que se refería, pero se tomaba su tiempo ya que tenía que sercionarse de que el profesor no se de cuenta.

Entonces, la ojiperla se tomó un par de segundos divisando a su alrededor y desde su perspectiva pudo ver a Chouji, uno de sus compañeros con "huesos anchos", así como el mismo se hizo llamar. Esté se encontraba comiendo algunas frituras que se ubicaban debajo de su pupitre, claro esta para que Kakashi o algún otro profesor no lo descubriese, y al parecer se dio cuenta de su mirada por que colocó el dedo índice sobre su boca haciéndola entender de que no le dijera a nadie sobre su "delito". Ante tal acción solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y hacer un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza.

Mendokuse – fue el suave pero cansado murmullo que logro escuchar la chica, dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el de grandes huesos y se dio cuenta de que era reprendido por su amigo y compañero de banco. El que posee un peinado parecido al de una piña se dijo a si misma y rió por lo bajo. Esos dos al parecer eran muy pero muy unidos.

Entonces tuvo la sensación de que era observada, quiso rodar sus ojos en busca de la persona que la estuviera mirando, y pensó que si tenía suerte sería un chico rubiales y de ojos azules. Pero su compañera, Tenten, le dio un codazo y discretamente le mando un bollo de papel, que supuso que sería el que hace unos momentos escribió.

La Hyuuga lo agarro y se dispuso a leerlo con suma tranquilidad. "oye has estado extraña, estas durmiendo casi en todas las clases y nunca me escuchas ¡reacciona!... ¿qué es lo que te sucede? " Ante lo leído solo pudo reír por lo bajo, su compañera siempre era algo exagerada y eso le causaba cierta gracia. Ella realmente era una persona muy divertida y confiable también ¿cuántas veces había llorado en su regazo hasta desahogarse?...realmente muchas.

A-auch- susurro poco después de haber recibido un codazo. Y ponía una mueca adorable.

¡escribe! – dijo en voz baja y algo impaciente.

H-Hai – Afirmo la ojiluna. Luego de esto empezó a escribir sobre ese arrugado bollo de papel, recibido anteriormente. "_Es que Hanabi onee-chan pescó un resfriado intenso hace cuatro días… y con el viaje de Otto-san… ella quiere que la acompañe, se siente sola. Prácticamente estoy cuidando a Hanabi todo el día, por que hay veces en que no quiere tomarse el jarabe que le receto su médico_" Al terminar hizo lo mismo que su amiga y se lo coloco al lado de su libro.

Esperando que termine de leerlo y segura que le mandaría una respuesta…quizás, seguida de un codazo.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que su profesor le mandaba cortas miradas de extrañeza… Sabía el porqué, ella era una de los estudiantes que participaba diariamente, estaban atentas a su clase etc. Pero estó manteniendo la timidez instalada.

"_demo… es que, solo pude pegar los ojos un par de horas en toda la noche…prometo prestar atención la próxima clase." _Se dijo a sí misma mientras chocaba sus dedos contra su pupitre, esperando que su compañera terminara de escribir.

Pss – sí, esa era su amiga que le llamaba la atención con un murmullo, seguido del ya esperado codazo.

Recibió nuevamente el dichoso papel y lo leyó -"_¿tu padre ya se fue? Pensé que lo haría más adelante… si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela…seguro que no hiciste la tarea de química ¿verdad?" _lo último escrito la sorprendió y dio un leve respingo en su asiento.

_Hinata pov. _

"_Kami__, como pude olvidarme de hacer la tarea de Iruka sensei…aunque tampoco es que hubiera podido hacerla, los últimos días fueron muy agitados. Estaré en graves problemas si es que se las lleva para corregirlas, ¡OH dios, no!_

_Pero ¿si?... hai, la haré durante el receso luego de la hora de literatura."_

Se entrega hoy… lo dijo en la clase pasada – pudo decirlo en voz baja la de chongos. Se ve que tardaban su tiempo en mandarse mensajes entre ellas.

_Hinata pov._

"_Bien, ahora si estoy en problemas…demo ¿qué haré? No puedo pedírsela a Tenten-chan… s-si el profesor Iruka descubre dos trabajos iguales, o me ve copiándolo… me castigara ¿me castigara? Si y seguro que a Tenten también… no, no sé que p-podré hacerlo durante el receso de media hora… en biblioteca. Claro, nadie estará allí por que todos estarán en la cafetería, o seguramente por el campus._

_Le escribiré a Tenten que no se preocupe. Sino va a insistir mucho" _

_Fin hinata pov._

La joven Hyuuga busco el papel escrito por ambas… demo no lo encontró, "¿dónde?" se preguntó a si misma. Ya había buscado en su cartuchera, debajo de ella, en todo el pupitre, fue entonces que se fijó a los dos lados de su silla en el piso de cerámica… claro desde su silla, no quería ser de nuevo el centro de atención.

"y_-ya lo vi_" menciono en sus pensares… "_p-pero que_" estaba sorprendida, ya que alguien más había encontrado el papel arrugado, Sai, "lo_ e-esta escribiendo ¿por q-que_?" sorpresivamente se lo mando con una falsa sonrisa… que extrañamente sintió sincera, cuando Kakashi se encontraba de espaldas a el curso escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa sincera que denotaba agradecimiento, y se dispuso a leer lo que su compañero le había escrito.

"_esto debe ser suyo Hinata-san_" una gran gota se ubico en la sien de la Hyuuga, ciertamente le causaba gracia lo escrito por Sai demo ahora que lo veía bien… su caligrafía era perfecta, había escuchado que el dibujaba bastante bien… y eso, de cierta manera, podía comprobarlo con lo recién leído.

Copien y luego tómense un descanso hasta que toque el timbre del receso – Menciono el profesor Hatake con voz cansina, la de siempre, mientras sacaba de su maletín un libro naranja titulado Icha Icha Paradise.

Hinata ¿no quieres que te preste mi tarea durante el receso? – menciono con voz preocupada la de chonguitos, mientras copiaba lo escrito en el pizarrón.

N-no Tenten-chan eso sería abusar de tus esfuerzos, a-además la haré en la biblioteca na-nadie me vera… no te preocupes – dijo dulcemente la Hyuuga con una sonrisa en sus labios que al igual que su compañera de banco terminaban de copiar todo el pizarrón.

Y… ¿no quieres… que te acompañe? ¿Allí? Tú sabes… – dijo algo desilusionada Tenten.

q-que tienes que encontrar-te con Neji-niisan... – lo cierto era que la Hyuuga sospechaba que entre su primo y su mejor amiga hubiese algún tipo de relación y la verdad no quería interferir en ella. Quería lo mejor para ambos.

OK, entonces luego del receso te esperare en el salón, no vayas a tardarte en biblioteca… ya sabes como es Iruka sensei con lo de ser puntuales ¿ah?-

H-hai Tenten-chan – dicho esto ambas empezaron a guardar sus pertenencias dentro de su pupitre, para luego hablar trivialidades entre ellas, pero la Hyuuga rara vez se sentía observada… sentía cierta inquietud ¿quién la estaría mirando en ese mismo momento?

Si ella era algo así como un fantasma… siempre pasaba sin ser percibida, a no ser que algunos chicos la molestaran sobre su físico… sobre estar más "desarrollada" que otras, ya que las otras eran más o menos "planas" a comparación suya… no podía creerlo ya que ella usaba un uniforme holgado… para que no se le pronunciaran mucho sus curvas. Y aún así eran evidentes. Le incomodaba que la miraran de forma lasciva… realmente la enfermaba.

No pasó mucho hasta que el timbre finalmente sonó y llego a sus oídos – Te veo al rato Hinata - la castaña se despidió de la Hyuuga apresuradamente y ella sin más se levanto de su banca llevando consigo misma su libro, cuaderno y un lápiz para realizar una tarea que no había realizado como debería. Pero apenas pasaba por entre los bancos de sus demás compañeros, que por cierto la mayoría ya había salido del lugar, se choco con la espalda de alguien.

G-gomen gomen ne – se disculpo con quien había recibido el impacto, por que sí había sido solo su culpa… por no estar atenta al caminar, y por alguna razón haberse enredado con sus propios pies, como una verdadera tonta. Eso no fue todo ya que sus partencias habían sufrido una caída, desde sus brazos hasta el frió suelo de cerámica.

Hmp chica tonta - pudo escuchar aquellas palabras hirientes… más al contrario no hizo nada al respecto, solo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel insulto que le habían proclamado, ya se lo habían dicho varias persona, es más ese era un insulto muy suave a comparación de otros. Al instante el chico se fue sin meditar palabra alguna, y por un momento se había olvidado de recoger su cuaderno y libro del suelo.

D-demo mi… - pronunció la ojiperla.

Esto es tuyo Hinata-san – escucho y se dio la vuelta para ver al mismo chico de hace unos minutos, con su lápiz en mano, entregándoselo. – A-arigato Sai-san – respondió en modo de agradecimiento… y se pusó roja al darse cuenta de que la distancia que los separaba era algo corta.

¿Te encuentras bien hinata-san? – preguntó dubitativo el pelinegro de tez pálida – Estas roja… sabes he leído en un libro de primeros auxilios que cuando la persona esta roja puede ser por que se esta ahogando con algo, quizás ¿comida?- esto solo hizo avivar más el ardor en sus mejillas…es que Sai no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Así que rápidamente cogió el lápiz y quiso excusarse con monosílabos incomprensibles…

Eh etto y-yo yo s-so-solo… - pero no pudo terminar su profesor entro en escena.

Lamento romper su burbuja, jóvenes enamorados… pero ya toco el timbre y tengo ganas de ír al sanitario un momento - Bah eso solo era una excusa, solo quería encontrar a otro de sus camaradas y escritor de novelas llamado Jiraiya y hacer un canje… relacionado con el último vólumen de sus libros eróticos "Icha Icha paradise".

H-hai Kakashi sensei –respondió la Hyuuga de ojos perlados al mismo tiempo que se despedía de Sai y el también de ella y salieron los tres por la puerta de doble entrada.

Presta atención la próxima clase Hinata – sentencio su sensei mientras acomodaba su bufanda hasta un poco más de su nariz y cerraba la puerta del salón 4B. –H-hai Ka-kakashi sensei, sayonara- afirmo asintiendo varias veces con su cabeza.

Una vez alejada, observo los alrededores, la verdad les que los pasillos estaban escasos de alumnos… por no decir vacíos. Y entonces se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso… objetivo: biblioteca. Subió rápidamente los escalones y dio a para a una gran puerta de mármol, la biblioteca, la abrió y por lo que pudo ver se encontraba vació… de hecho la bibliotecaria al parecer no había venido.

"_¿estará enferma?... hace más de dos días que no la veo por aquí_" pensó mientras dejaba sus cosas en una mesa y se sentaba en una silla

O-ojala y no este nadie en la biblioteca- dijo para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la ventana… no había mucha luz, y por algún motivo se le hacia algo tétrico si se encontraba sola. La mayoría de las veces se quedaba a ayudar a la bibliotecaria… o de no ser así venía con Tenten, pero casi nunca sola.

Abrió la ventana y subió las persianas, por un momento quedó cegada por la luz del sol… y se pregunto como se sentiría estar degustando su propio obento en el campus, suspiro y se dijo que otro día sería la ocasión.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa donde segundos antes estaba sentada… y empezó a hacer la tarea de química.

H-haber… hay que clasificar; H-Hidrácidos, Óxidos metálicos, Óxidos no metálicos, O-Oxídales, Hidróx-xidos, Oxácidos y S-Sales binarias. Esto es sencillo solo d-debo apurarme al escribir-

Empezó a realizar su tarea con toda la rapidez posible… quizás y con suerte terminaría antes de tiempo y podría darle una vuelta al campus, respirar aire fresco y sentirse "libre". Luego de algunos minutos termino su deber, no le quedaban mucho tiempo para su descanso… pero algo es algo, retiro sus pertenencias y se marcho rumbo al campus… Aunque no era muy cómodo pasar por allí con un libro, cuaderno etc. no se quejaba.

"_Me preguntó qué es lo que estarás haciendo en este mismo instante Naruto-kun" _pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y doblaba un pasillo a la izquierda…pensaba entrar al baño para refrescar su rostro_. _Aquella sensación de cansancio no se le iba tan rápidamente… entonces entró al baño y fue directamente al lavabo, abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua se acumulara en sus manos para luego verterlas en su rostro, de alguna manera se sintió más despierta.

… pero en ese momento miró a través del espejo y pudo divisar una letrina, un respingo hizo que pegara un pequeño salto ante tal asombro.

H-hu – pudo apenas pronunciar al escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo fuertemente… si ese sonido era proveniente de un sanitario. Y al parecer había alguien dentro…y por las letrinas era seguramente un chico, se había equivocado de sanitario.

De pronto escucho el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso…

_Hinata pov._

_K-kami sama este es un sanitario de chicos… no, no puede ser que me haya equivocado por lo menos no de nuevo… A-ademas ya, ya tocó el timbre. _

… _¿que me sucede? No puedo moverme… de-demo tengo que salir de aquí… a-ahora. Va-vamos Hinata, reacciona, onegai. _

_Pude escuchar como se abría una puerta de uno de los sanitarios, más sin embargo no me movía del lugar en donde me encontraba…_

_Fin Hinata pov._

_Se podía ver a un chico de pelo azabache, saliendo del sanitario. Pero tuvo que detener su caminar al divisar a una chica enfrente de el lavabo…parecía estática. ¿Por qué no se movía?_

_-Oye… esté es un sanitario de chicos ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente el peliazabache a la frágil joven que se ubicaba a unos cuantos pasos de el._

"…_debe ser otra de mis molestas fan, ¿cómo pueden caer tan bajo...? pensó el chico mirando de forma molesta a su "acompañante"_

_-Y-yo yo s-so-solo… etto y-yo- apenas pudo murmurar la Hyuuga con su rostro totalmente rojo...que denotaba la vergüenza por la que pasaba en esos momentos._

_Tsk, todas son molestas- mientras decía esto pasaba de largo a la chica y se ubicaba en el otro lavabo para higienizarse._

_Y-yo go-g-gomen no fue m-mi in-intención...- pero no pudo terminar su frase._

_A mi no me engañas… niña estúpida…- sentenció duramente._

_G-gomen U-Uchiha-san – Si lo supo, ese chico en frente de ella era Sasuke Uchiha... se podría decir que era uno de los más codiciados en el Instituto Konoha Gakuen. Pero lo sabía solo por que todas las chicas hablaban de el, hasta Tenten…_

"_¿Uchiha-san? Nadie me llama así, seguro lo hizo al propósito…que nueva trampa es la que traman…Tsk, como si me interesara"_

_- Lo- lo lamento- murmuro algo agitada Hinata mientras trataba de moverse, quizás el momento de shock había pasado._

Varios pasos se podían escuchar dentro del baño… esto hizo alterar a la Hyuuga que se había acordado que el receso termino justo cuando Sasuke salió del sanitario. Trato de salir rápidamente de ese baño, pero ya varias persona, todos chicos, entraban por este y se quedaban casi atónitos al verla casi huir del baño. Otros en cambio, le mandaban una lasciva mirada hacia su persona, y unos cuantos empezaban a murmurar cosas que no llegaba a oír.

-¿…Teme?- se hoyo decir…

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos en reversa, con la cara toda roja y su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa.

Chica tonta – logro escuchar antes de empezar a caer…espero la dura caída pero pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura impidiendo el impacto… y al mismo tiempo vio una rubia cabellera con ojos azules.

N-naruto-kun - dijo y esbozó una sonrisa antes de perder toda la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

Ø Fin chapter 1 Ø

_Siiiii! Cuanto me llevo hacer este primer capítulo… es agotador, sobre todo ponerle un título, un ¡título! Pero no me debó quejar lo termine, sí lo termine… y ya tengo pensado lo que pondré el próximo chapter. ^^! Espero y les guste, este amor sera lento, así que espero que no piensen que en el siguiente chapter todo sera amor._

_Todo a su tiempo… y me encantan los amores lentos, tienen su "justificación" _

_Será SasuHina ( SasukexHinata)… y con respecto a Naruto ( habrá algo de NaruHina, pero fracasará) además quiero saber si quieren NaruSaku ( u.u) o otra pareja para Narutin! Y Sai también será protagonista de la historia… Ahhh ya estoy adelantando mucho, no puedo decir nada más; X ¡! _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo, ya sean críticas, tomatazos, alabanzas, sobre la escritura, ortografía, hacerca de las parejas etc.! Según lo que ustedes me digan se formaran las parejas._

_Bueno sin más que escribir; Nos vemos en el chapter número dos!( que emoción el capítulo dos… eso ¿rimo?..me siento Gamatatsu e.e)_

_Los quiere y se despide Hiinaataah hiime-Chan! _


	2. Divulgación

Volví con más, y más ganas que nunca… así que no molestare y pondré el disclaimer e.e.

Disclaimer: 

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto.**

**-"**_**Bla bla"**_** –**___pensamientos_

**- bla bla - ** Hablan

**Chapter 2: "divulgación"**

.

.

.

.

.

Una frágil chica se encontraba sobre una camilla blanca la enfermería de su mismo colegió, que solo contaba con dos de ellas. Las paredes eran todas de un blanco puro, que al haber tantas cosas de ese mismo color te enfermaba.

Esta chica había estado ahí por no más de media hora y tal como se podía ver, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con cansancio.

"_N-nani que hago aquí ¿por qué estoy en la enfermería? Acaso algo malo me ocurrió. D-demo no se que…" _En eso, alguien entra por la puerta de entrada y se ve a Shizune, la enfermera y amiga de la directora Tsunade.

_Y al verla despierta le dijo _

_-Oh, Hinata-san ya despertó que gusto – _

_-Etto, si Shizune- sama – pronunció algo confundida… seguro por lo que le sucedió hace algo de tiempo ya. _

"_Hum al parecer sigue siendo educada y linda como siempre" _pudó pensar la enfermera con una cara de ternura y vierta gracia, y la verdad era así, esa niña era muy tímida, y aplicada además de ser muy, pero muy formal. – Y, ¿cuando me llamaras Shizune nada más?, si nos vemos diariamente…- dijo empezando a sacar una graciosa sonrisa.

-Yo-yo, etto… hai l-lo haré – tartamudeó al recordar las causas por las cuales acudía a ese lugar… por ver a Naruto, por no poder agarrar una pelota, por caerse, por no saber defenderse frente a algunas chicas… claro, cuando no estaba con Tenten o Sakura… y tal vez Ino; las últimas dos no eran muy amigas de la Hyuuga pero se llevaban bien, y la ayudaban si es que se aprovechaban de ella. Las podría clasificar como "muy buenas compañeras" de clase. Pero cuando no estaba con ninguna de sus guardianas… era donde se sentía desprotegida, amenazada etc.

"_¡E- el b-ba-baño de chicos!... no, ¿acaso eso era cierto?__ D-demo pensé que, q-que solo lo había soñado. _

_T-todos- los c-chicos me vieron… OH ¡no!... no, no, no que no sea verdad Kami-sama. Ojala n-no se lo digan a __nadie…si es que todo la clase o sabe me…!me moriré!_

_No, de-de nuevo hablaran de mí, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?... U-uchiha-san tenía razón, soy una chica tonta._

_D-demo entonces…_

_¿N-naruto-kun? El acaso, el, él me vio allí… _

_A-además si es que con-confunden las c-cosas, Ino-chan y Sakura san se enojarían por haber estado con Uchiha-san… y Karin, ella, me matara._

-¿Hinata-chan me escuchas?... Hinata – decía shizune con una gotita en la cabeza, que fácil se distraía esa estudiante.

- ¿N-nani? Shizune-sa… - al ver la cara de decepción de la enfermera, remedio su error.- Shizune- pero ante esto reafirmo una sonrisa hacía la Hyuuga.

- Ah, si tienes que volver a tu clase aún no termina el turno de Iruka queda un poco menos de una hora… Y no vuelvas a desmayarte más- le menciono algo apresurada. –me voy Tsunade-sama me espera en su oficina-

- H-hai – susurro, ya que no tenía ganas de entrar a su salón de clases…Iruka seguramente la regañaría, por llegar tan tarde a su clase, ¿o le habrá contado alguien que estuvo en la enfermería?... Ya casi rezaba por que nadie supiese su accidente en el baño de chicos.

Con la piel de gallina y sus piernas temblando se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos, y llegar su salón, el 4B.

Hinata pov.

"Tengo miedo, estoy temblando… ojala Tenten no me regañe… si me dijo que me esperaría en la clase de Iruka al finalizar el receso, y ¿ella qué había hecho? Exactamente todo lo contrarió.

Ok, Hinata tienes que ser valiente pueden pasar solo dos cosas que lo sepan lo del baño de chicos o que no lo sepan y pases desapercibida… F-francamente deseó que sea la segunda."

Fin hinata pov.

Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar por la puerta de mármol que dividía un salón de un pasillo, pudo ver que otro estudiante a solo pasos de distancia. Su cara mostraba la impaciencia, al parecer estaba esperando que entrara al salón de una vez por todas.

"_¿Qué hace aquí?... Hmp, pero ¿por qué no pasa de una vez por todas?, me esta empezando a impacientar…"_Pensaba el azabache, con cara de molestia.

_- __Uh-uh – la peliazul había pegado un saltó al verse, descubierta por unas orbes negras que la miraban con fastidio._

- ¿Entrarás o te quedarás ahí parada?- menciono ya arto de este "actino" pero lo que no sabía era que no lo hacía al propósito… como casi todas.

- Y-yo eh… - no sabía que decir. Allí se encontraba Sasuke el chico con el que la habían visto en el baño masculino.

- Aparta – Demandó autoritario el joven, y sin más miramientos entró al salón en cuestión.

Varias miradas se habían posado en ella que luego de que el Uchiha abriera la puerta. Había quedado atónita por tal acción y hasta podría haber jurado que al entrar el joven Uchiha había soreído imperceptiblemente, si lo vio en sus labios.

Solamente le quedaba entrar, no quería ser regañada después de todo lo que le había pasado. Caminó a paso lento hasta el profesor, estaba de mas decir que su cara estaba completamente roja… la vergüenza se notaba a flor de piel en la muchacha.

- I-iruka s-sensei, etto yo e-estaba en… - sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que su profesor de química la interrumpió.- no te preocupes, me lo había mencionado Shizune poco después de comenzar la clase… así que ve a tomar tu asiento y seguiremos con la clase - le dijo simplemente su sensei.

- H-hai – menciono casi inaudible, eso era por la vergüenza ya que se podían escuchar murmuraciones; hacerca de ella en el baño de chicos… y con Sasuke Uchiha.

"… _esto si es malo, era de esperarse en aquel entonces pude reconocer a varios de mis compañeros y a otros que no conozco pero que asistían seguramente a su instituto"_

Paso de entre sus compañeros, la miraban de manera extraña. Y ella con los nervios de punta solo pudo divisar a su fiel amiga, que poseía una cara de preocupación. Ciertamente actuaba como una madre con ella. Por lo visto era seguro que sabía la desgracia que le ocurrió… los chismes huelan de boca en boca.

Se sentó en su banca tratando de hacer oídos sordos sobre los comentarios que le llegaban. El profesor se notaba algo molesto por el chismerio que armaba ese curso, era un caos, así que puso orden a la clase.

- Silencio por favor, creó que ya fue suficiente –el profesor siguió con su clase sin ningún otro problema, hasta Naruto, el más revoltoso, estaba callado ¿qué es lo que había sucedido? Trato de pasar por alta el silencio aquello, hasta que el reloj marco las 14:35 la hora de salida.

.

.

.

- Hey Sakura, ¿qué piensas sobre lo que nos enteramos?... – mencionó algo dubitativa una rubia de ojos azules, con pelo largo peinado en una simple coleta alta a una pelirrosada ojijade.

… pasó algo de tiempo en poder responder.

- Creó que es muy poco creíble, pero de todas formas habría que preguntárselo a Hinata además no recuerdo que a Hinata le guste Sasuke – informó la pelo de chicle con suma tranquilidad.

"¿acaso será cierto aquel rumor?... no, no lo creó Hinata no está interesada en Sasuke."

Mientras una ojiperla y una chica de chongos salían de la escuela, una de las dos se atrevió a preguntarle a la otra.

- ¿Hinata es cierto lo que se rumorea en la escuela?... te, ¿te metiste al baño de chicos? Y…bueno lo otro realmente no lo creó, esos cretinos obstinados seguramente inventaron lo otro – Menciono con clara molestia, realmente no le gustaba los chismerios pero este había sido una masivo… y su amiga era la protagonista… junto al chico más popular. Puff esa semana iba a ser muy difícil para Hinata. Lo sentía por ella, tal vez ahora debería permanecer todo el día a su lado no quería que la molestaran después de todo es su amiga. – dijo conteniendo la risa recordando ya la otra vez cuando se equivoco de sanitario, solo que esa vez no se rumoreo tanto en cambio esta vez…

- T-tenten-chan no hagas eso… - ya lo sabía, iba a estallar en risas… su amiga ya le había dicho muchas veces que era torpe y tenía que ser más "atenta", pero eso simplemente no podía controlarlo… siempre pasaba.

- ¿qué cosa? – Dijo mordiéndose el labio, claramente no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo.- N-no te rías – respondió la ojiperla. - Es g-grave – dijo temerosa.- seguramente todo el curso lo sabe- empezó a jugar con sus dedos, clara muestra de vergüenza.

"_N__-naruto-kun el, el me vio" _ pensó la Hyuuga "_A-ahora pe-pensara que que yo s-soy una p-pervertida, ademas p-pensara que me gusta U-Uchiha-san" _meditó temerosa… y de cierta manera esa idea la aterrab…

- Hinata aquí nos separamos – de verdad quisiera acompañarte pero tengo que hacer unos recados, ya sabes deliveris – la verdad era esa, quería acompañarla pero ese mismo día no podía tenía que trabajar… seguramente hasta tarde. Se compadeció de ella, ya que cuando habían salido del instituto, ella fue conciente de varios murmullos, en los cuales la dignidad de su amiga caía por los suelos… ella hizo oídos sordos y al parecer Hinata también.

- Ah y no te dejes influenciar por los demás ¿nee? – grito para darle animos.

_Hinata pov._

_Solo escuché a Tenten decirme palabras de aliento, pero solo quería llegar a su casa para poder dormir por un tiempo para luego despertar y descubrir que todo ese "accidente" fue un sueño…uno no muy agradable para ser sincera. Asi que solo le dedique una sonrisa indicandole que no se preocupara… debía ser más independiente y no depender de las personas._

_La__ verdad era que al salir de su instituto reconoció a varios de sus compañeros que la miraban sorprendidos, como no pudiendo creerlo pero solo algunos… que suerte fue no toparse con Naruto, a el si no podría darle la cara. Pero de cierta forma le había agradado ya que su amor imposible la había rodeado con sus brazos aunque solo por su situación. Eso era seguro…_

Y también pudo reconocer a estudiantes de cursos que no conocía. Las chicas le dirigían una mirada ruda, en cambio los chicos murmuraban cosas como.

_- __Es ella ¿la Hyuuga que estaba en los baños?...- _

_- Pero, si tiene cara de santa… además he escuchado que ella nunca fue fan del Uchiha -_

Si bien no eran tan sugerentes, con las chicas era todo lo contrario… seguramente tendría algunos conflictos con ellas. En especial con una pelirroja con lentes.

Ahora era el momento de ir sola a su casa sola… no sería mucho solo eran unas cinco cuadras las que la separaba. Recordó a su primo el estaba en Kendo, su actividad extracurricular, el era uno de los mejores… Naruto también estaba en ella, pero como su primo estaba en una clase superior las clases varían de horario. Y una sonrisa de melancolía se formo en su rostro…si bien antes lo veía lejana su relación con el rubiales ahora la veía imposible.

A pasó lento Hinata caminaba con la cabeza algo gacha, con algún que otro tropiezo. Y esa imagen resultaba graciosa, al menos para unos ojos negros. Este se dispuso a aumentar la velocidad de su caminar hasta alcanzarla, y posicionarse a su lado. Y la muchachita que no tenía noción de nada, solamente de sus pensares, se asusto al ver a una persona a su lado.

- Hinata-san ¿se encuentra bien?... leí en un libro que la forma de caminar puede demostrar de una manera abstracta el sentido de animo de cada uno, y como la vi caminar de forma graciosa… supuse que estaba feliz ¿es así? – Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa pero que al parecer, trataba de hacerla sincera.

- ¿Uh-uh? – A la Hyuuga se le caía una gota en la sien. ¿De verdad caminaba gracioso…? – Etto n-no exactamente S-sai-san - respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas, nuevamente la cercanía le hacia efecto. Pero el no parecía darse cuenta…además no quería ser descortés. Sonrió. Ciertamente Sai le había subido la autoestima que sentía por los suelos.

"_Otra vez que no acierto… los sentimientos son muy difíciles de entender, todavía no se si los comprenda todos…" _pensó el joven de tez pálida con cara pensativa y una mano en su barbilla.

- ¿Tu vi-vives p-por aquí cerca? Nunca t-te había v-visto – interrogo con tímidez la Hyuuga quería formar una amistad con el… le causaba cierto temor estar sola en la escuela… ¿Y si se enfermaba Tenten? ¿Y si al mismo tiempo faltaba su primo? En esas instancias necesitaba sentirse acompañada, tampoco es que quisiese usar a Sai como un escudo, demo es más fácil evitar que te insulten con una persona al lado.

- Hai, acabo de mudarme – respondió sin deshacer esa falsa sonrisa.

- A-ah emm la mía queda a menos de cinco cuadras de aquí – susurro.

- La mía también, esta al lado de una enorme casa… creó que será mejor decir mansión. – Al escuchar esto la Hyuuga se dio cuenta que no solo vivían en el mismo vecindario sino que al parecer eran vecinos y muy cercanos. Ya que en ese lugar la casa de su familia era la más grande de todo el barrio. –Etto Sai-san c-creó que se-seremos v-vecinos – le dijo dulcemente al chico y este ampliaba más su falsa (a simple vista) sonrisa.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras y después todo fue silencio. Un silencio largo, que nadie quería romper… era muy pacífico para ambos. Y tan solo caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia sus casas que una estaba pegada a la otra, sin embargo dos siluetas podían divisarse no tan lejos de ellos. Uno de ellos los observaba… y además poseía una cara algo sorprendida al verlos tan cercanos… aunque también le resulto extraño ¿desde cuando andaban juntos? No lo sabía. Se le pasó por la cabeza ir con el otro pelinegro y la ojiluna, primero para explicarle a la Hyuuga lo ocurrido luego de que se desmayara y luego para charlar un rato con ambos. Pero se había olvidado de que iba acompañado por Sasuke para poder disfrutar de comida y luego ír a la casa del Uchiha para jugar juegos de play station y a decir verdad tenía ganas de derrotar al Uchiha…ese si que tenía suerte en las peleas. Así que prefirió seguir la cuadra y doblar la esquina, con destino al Ichiraku ramen… eso es lo que habían pactado con su mejor amigo Sasuke… y mientras una sonrisa zorruna se formaba en sus labios, pensó "_mañana será un buen día dattebayo"._

_Sasuke pov._

_Hmp… estaba caminando junto al dobe, y este que no paraba de hablar… hablaba de esto de aquello… ¿realmente no se cansaba de hablar? Tsk, existían ocasiones en que quisiera coserle la boca para que de una maldita vez se callara. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir era mi amigo. _

_De pronto se quedo callado, pero siguió caminando. Giré mi cabeza y lo pude ver de reojo, su boca se había quedado momentáneamente abierta. Tenía la vista fija hacia delante y en diagonal, al parecer era algo interesante ya que sus facciones asemejaban a sorpresa quizás sea Sakura. Que fastidió…nunca se cansara._

_Más aún no se escuchaba la chillona voz de la molestia…mire nuevamente hacia el Dobe y esta vez me dedique a ver lo que Naruto observaba. _

_Y… _

_¿Esa no es la "acosadora del sanitario"?... y ¿quién es ese sujeto?_

_Ja! Es impresionante el punto hasta el cual pueden llegar esas chicas. __Pero… ¿Cambiarme con una copia? ¿Es que acaso no tiene dignidad? Y lo peor es que ahora andan rumoreando por aquí y por allá lo del baño… es cierto, que hasta las paredes tienen oídos. _

_A__hora que lo pienso bien esa chica…nunca la había visto en mi bola de Fans pero fácilmente pueden guardarse las apariencias. _

_Aunque no esta nada mal… _

_Fin sasuke Pov._

Y mientras, con los dos pelinegros, solo faltaban algunos metros para llegar a sus hogares… y decidieron despedirse.

- Adiós Hinata-san… espero que descanse bien así no dormirá mañana en todas las clases… "Mmm, _bueno, menos en la clase de Iruka sensei… ahí si que estaba atenta" _Y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de la ojiperla para dar unos cuantos pasos más y entrar a su "departamento".

Sa-sayonara Sai-kun – se atrevió a decir mientras razonaba lo dicho por el pelinegro que al parecer no tenía mucha noción sobre los sentimientos. "_¿Será por eso qué siempre sonríe?"…_

_Se detuvo en seco antes de llamar el timbre por la gran entrada y pensó._

. ¿Acaso el estuvo al tanto de ella todo el día? –

"_No parece muy creíble de pensar" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ø Fin chapter 2 Ø

Wiii! No puedo creer que lo haya continuado tan rapido… lo peor es que lo hubiera subido ayer pero… me olvide de guardarlo (si ríanse, lo se: patética). Si bien en este capítulo no hay diálogos directos con Sasuke y Hinata no se preocupen el próximo será mucho dialogo… y Sai bueno el sera un personaje activo como ya dije… habra NaruIno, ya que hay varios que no quieren NaruSaku … y a mi este personaje no me agrada del todo, pero aprendí a poder soportarlo ( gracias a una amiga NxS SxS u.ú… sino me mata)! Pero el NaruIno se desarrollara más que todo al final de la historia ^^!

Quiero darle las gracias a los primerios reviews fueron de mucho apoyo (emocional xD) y me animaron a subir la conti tan de repente… tenía pensado ponerlo dentro de una semana… Soy mala.

Bueno sin más pasó a contestar los Reviews:

**Sarah-Gothic****: **primero que todo gracias por haber dejado el primer comen (me emociono hasta las lagrimas…prometí no llorar *-*)! Que bueno que te haya gustado el título, sabes como me costo… lo ideé pensando en la relación que entre Naruto y Hinata... (Bueno no debo adelantar… así que chau lengua / o dedos e.e/) Y que el primer chapter te haya gustado me pone orgullosa ojala y te guste este capítulo.

Ja ¿Enserió te paso eso? Que gracioso, a mi también (T.T y no fue agradable… me dejo con traumas psicológicos) Me compadezco de ti. Esperare que mi mente se ilumine para el tercer chapter.

**Ari-chan desu****: **Que felicidad que te haya encantado este (intento de) fic…gracias… podría calificar tu comen como uno muy, muy alentador Dattebayo! Espero te guste este chapter fan! :)

**Aye-Uchiha****: **Ja Aye ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?... un día, yo diría que menos. Y fue un placer estar presente (a tu lado) cuando ponías tu review, bueno en realidad fue gracioso por que por culpa de posé tuviste que cortar tu comen. Ah y es SasuHina por que me encanta esa pareja, igual no te hagas problema seguiremos peleando en el instituto amiga. Y como se que aprecias a Sakura dejare que elijas su pareja (claro que no sea Sasuke, ni Naruto / perdón… es que ya decidí eso por las sugerencias de los reviews/ espero no me mates). Seguí leyéndolo y no olvides dejar tu huellita u.ú!

**Rock Lin**: Me encanto… realmente me gusto mucho tu comentario, y sobre tu sugerencia quisiera ponerla en practica para el chapter 3 (sería estupendo) Asi que espero tu confirmación! Y no te preocupes aparecerán Ino y Sakura. Y espero continuar con regularidad (por lo menos en el segundo capítulo así se hizo ¿nee?)

Estará taka, pero cada uno por su lado… y akatsuki, obio! Me encantan sobre todo Itachi, Deidara, y Tobi.

Espero que me sigas comentando… eres muy creativa.

PD: me encantó tu review (¿eso ya lo puse?... no importa)

**Nipo****-Chan****: **Gracias por el comentario… y me alegra que a ti también te gusten los amores lentos ¿no son hermosos? Y también que te haya gustado el comienzo, ya que son los más difíciles de escribir. Espero que sigas este fic y también dejes reviews, críticas, modificaciones, parejas etc. Cualquier cosa es de ayuda

**Rukia-CC****: **Que bién que te haya resultado interesante… ¡me siento útil! Y no sabes como me alegre al saber que seguirías la historia.

PD: Gracias por el review, y ¡habra NaruIno! para tu gusto.

**Niki**** Hyuga****:** Si es que como sabrás Hinata es muy torpe, (u.ú) aunque eso la hace tierna, me encanta su personalidad. Es perfecta para Sasuke… como dije y digo y diré Sasuke y Hinata son el verdadero ejemplo del Ying y el Yang,

Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el primer chapter, y estoy segura que también el segundo. Haré el tercero lo más pronto posible.

Bueno dejando de lado los reviews me emocione mucho que les haya gustado apenas pasado dos días. Haré el mayor esfuerzo y tratare de subir regularmente las contis. Y como ya dije "Haré el tercero lo más pronto posible" si, si confió en mi misma que así sea. Y haré algunos one-shot que espero pasen por allí. No se si será un fic o one-shot… aunque me inclinó más por el fic y será KakaHina. Entre otros…me encanta variar de personajes (en cuanto Hinata sea uno de ellos, claro)

_Se despide Hiinaataah hiime-Chan! _


	3. Nota de Autora

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, hola aquí Hiinaatah Hiime-chan.

.

.

.

.

Solo tengo una cosa que decir:

.

.

Perdón, no tuve tiempo para continuarlo, bueno, en realidad si pero se interpusieron muchas cosas. Previas, exámenes, pleitos etc. Y sobre todo me quede sin Internet, sin PC y sin audio además queda de más decir que estuve castigada por mucho tiempo (será, ¿un proceso de rebeldía? No lo se.)

.

.

.

.

Pero lo que se es que la continuación que quedo guardada (y se elimino si quieren saberlo, cosa que me dio mucha bronca) la estoy haciendo poco a poco en un caber-café así que no creó que tarde mucho. Ya la siguiente semana tendrán el tercer capítulo de este intento de Fic.

Mis más sinceras disculpas a los pocos lectores que he fallado. Espero no me odien, por que yo aunque no los conozca los aprecio por haberse tomado la molestía de leer este fic.

PD: Los quiere y se despide

.

.

. Hiinaataah Hiime-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-SasuHina LOVERS 4ever-_


	4. Dudas

Uno, dos, tres probando… ¿alguien me escucha? Hiinaataah Hiime-chan ha regresado.

Waoo! Se siente bien regresar a escribir, últimamente estoy muy estresada. Y voy a pedir perdon por no actualizar en mucho tiempo. Ojala les guste este chapter…se que dije que saldría mucho Sasuke, pero creo que eso lo dejaremos para más adelante…así será más emocionante.

Aunque adelantar partes, no es suspenso lo digo por que en el chapter anterior pusé que iba a haber mucha "Accion Uchiha" .

Nee nee… ¡a leer se ha dicho!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: 

.

.

.

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto.**

**"**_**Bla bla"**__pensamientos_

**- bla bla - **Hablan

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del maestro Kishimoto.

.

.

_._

Chapter 3: "Dudas"

_._

_._

_._

_._

¿Hu-huh? E-eso no es muy creíble de pensar…_–_

_._

_._

Luego de esto llamo al portero eléctrico para que la dejasen entrar.

¿Quién es?... –preguntó el encargado, uno de los criados.

E-etto soy Hi-hina…–más sin embargo la Hyuuga fue interrumpida.

Oh es usted Hinata sama, gomen, gomen– se disculpo a través del aparato de una manera exagerada y las rejas se abrieron ante ella.

N-no te dis-disculpes yo… – menciono antes de entrar a su hogar, pero el criado ya había apagado el aparato.

.

.

.

"_Se ve que hoy no es tu día Hina, aunque no creo que haya sido a propósito" _pensó esto al tiempo que mostraba una risa forzada y una gotita se asomaba por sus sienes.

Al pasar por las grandes compuertas, lo único que pudo hacer es pensar en lo que haría y tener su vista fija en sus pies, cosa que para ella ya era normal y además no había drama de accidentarse se sabía el recorrido de su hogar de memoria, tanto así que lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados y montada en un bicicleta. Pero si bien se sabía el camino de memoria, no contaba con que una persona se interpusiese en su destino.

–_Etto Hinata sama– llamaron su atención –su primo llamó para que le diga a usted que no lo espere…el llegara tarde el día de hoy. – el criado al parecer sabía lo que pasaría, y sus facciones demostraron tristeza._

_Gracias p-por decírmelo Tsoujiro-kun y n-no tienes por qué decirme H-Hinata sama soy una persona c-común, así que solo dime Hinata… ¿nee? – aclaró ya más animada la muchacha a lo que Tsoujiro sonrió. Le gustaba ver a la Heredera de buen humor._

_Como usted diga Hinata sa…–titubeó, pero siguió. – Hinata –logro finalmente decir._

_Así está mejor ¿no crees? – menciono raramente feliz._

¿Sabe qué? Es bueno verla así de feliz._ – dijo él en un tono similar al de la Hyuuga._

_Hasta luego Hinata tengo que ayudar a mi madre en la cocina…me ahorcara sino la ayudo– se despidió._

.

.

"_Me pregunto a qué hora llegara Neji nissan…"_

Antes de poder subir las escaleras su móvil sonó, realmente vibro ya que se había olvidado de ponerle tono por estar en instancias escolares._ "¿Quién será?" _pensó antes de ver si el que llamaba estaba en su lista de contactos.

"_¿Número desconocido?" _

_Luego de esto se atrevió a contestar._

– _¿Si? ¿Quién…?– la interrumpieron, cosa que al parecer se estaba volviendo en una simple costumbre._

_¡Soy yo Sakura! ¿cómo estás? – esa voz chillona y llena de vida, sí no había duda. Era Sakura Haruno…era ella. Por la cual su sueño nunca se cumpliría… estar al lado de su principe rubiales._

_Etto bien…d-demo ¿cómo es que c-conseguiste m-mi número? – alcanzó a preguntar carcomida por las incógnitas de su mente… pero bueno si bien Sakura la defendía de algunas personas…era solo eso, un poco más de conocidas. Aunque el pasado de ellas halla sido muy unido._

_Yo…yo ¡Yo ya lo tenía! Pero no te llamó por eso, es que quisiera que salgamos juntas con Ino de compras. – soltó sin más._

_Ehh… ¿ahora? D-demo… ¿por qué?... ¿ce-celebramos algo? –preguntó, realmente estaba muy confundida. Es verdad conocía a Sakura antes en primaria. Sus madres eran amigas, y por ende terminaban siempre en la casa de una de ellas. Pero desde que llego Sasuke a la vida de su ex amiga, todo fue otra historia. Pero no es para tanto, no es como si Sakura hubiese sido su amiga del alma._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Flash Back-_

_._

_._

_._

–_Hinata-chan ¿sabes? __Tu eres una de mis verdaderas amigas…generalmente no toman en cuenta a las personas con cabello rosado– menciono triste una niña de extraños cabellos rosados con ojos color jade. Realmente hermosos._

_E-etto tu también S-sakura-chan –tartamudeo una pequeña niña de cabellos azulados– además e-eres muy importante…para mi. – finalizó con un sonrojo. Y la niña pelirrosa atrapo a la azulada en un abrazo, uno en el que solo cabía la amistad._

_._

_._

– _¡Waaa! Eres muy tierna con ese sonrojo – terminó riendo al lado de su amiga._

_._

_._

_._

_-Fin flash Back-_

_Bueno, bueno o tal vez sí, pero la verdad es que a esa corta edad tan solo la hyuuga pudo mantener esos recuerdos…quizás también Sakura pero también está el hecho de que la rosada quisiese borrarlos._

_-Flash Back-_

_¡No lo entiendes! ¿Eres sorda o qué? – se ve que la pelirrosa estaba muy enojada. –Ya no somos amigas, tú no eres nada…solo eres…– pensó las palabras que diría con calma. –…debes aprender a ser independiente, yo no estare siempre contigo, así que no me dirijas la palabra más– terminó al tiempo que se iba._

–… _Ha-hai– susurro, lo que había entrado por sus oídos la dejó muy shockeada, y no hace falta decir que triste también. Una cosa más que perdía…una amistad._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_._

_._

_._

_La verdad es que no quería sufrir de nuevo, todo a lo que se aferraba siempre se lo quitaban. Podría ser tarde o temprano, de una manera u otra; Su madre…sus amigos…el amor de su padre…su amistad con su primo Neji. Todo. _

_Pero…podría ser que quisiera volver al pasado…¿a quellos viejos tiempos?...le parecía lejana esa posible opción._

_._

_._

_._

–_Hai – las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella se permitiera hacerlo. Y ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta._

_._

_._

–_Genial, entonces ¿en mi casa?...a las cuatro !No te lo olvides se puntual¡ – la hiperactividad de la Haruno era mucha – Adiós– y la línea se corto._

_._

_._

_¿Por qué acepte? Etto quizás ella…no, no lo creo. Además sería bueno pasar un buen rato con Ino y… Sakura. – al parecer, la Hyuuga había recuperado su "felicidad", sería bueno ver lo que ocurriría ese día. _

_._

_._

_._

Mientras tanto en casa de la Haruno, la pelirrosa marcaba un número en su móvil.

–_Ah eres tú… ¿qué quieres frontuda? – hablo la Yamanaka por el aparato con una voz cansina._

_Hey, que no estoy de buen humor…bueno más o menos. – la bipolaridad de la chica, podía asombrar a alguien que no solo la escuchara si no que también la viese en ese mismo instante. – Voy a tu casa a las cuatro, para ir al centro comercial y voy acompañada…ya estas avisada. – al parecer no quería una respuesta y colgó rápidamente su móvil. _

_Pero no era que no quisiese hablar con su mejor amiga Ino…es solo que quizás ella pensase que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal. Bueno después de todo ya hablarían dentro de un rato._

_A ver son las… ¿cuatro menos cuarto? ¡Chaaa! Porque no me fije la hora antes. Oh ¿pero en que pienso?...será mejor irme preparando._

Y en la residencia Hyuuga, Hinata ya estaba casí lista para ir a su encuentro, algo casual…una falda, blusa y chaqueta ligera. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo que realmente si lo era es que… ¿acaso se atrevería a cruzar la puerta de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga en su infancia?...era un reto.

.

.

"¡_Sí, es un reto! Debes ser…independiente"_

_._

_._

Eso es debó ser independiente ** –**su rostro mostraba pura determinación.

.

.

.

.

Saliendo de su habitación, la Hyuuga se dirigió a un sirviente para dejarle un recado.

Tsoujiro kun cuando llegue Neji Nissan ¿le pude decir que salí con Sakura e Ino al centro comercial?

Claro, no se preocupe señorita Hinata. ¡Sayonara!

Sayonara…–se despidió para dirigirse a la recepción y luego a las afueras de su hogar.

–Ino cerda ¿ya estas viniendo aquí?** – **preguntó, realmente desconfiaba que vendría.

–sí, si mira que estas muy pesada hoy…pero dime, dime… ¿qué harás? – dijo emocionada…al punto de que su voz, aunque se escuchara través de un móvil, parecía un grito… que tranquilamente te arrancaría los tímpanos.

Aun no lo sé…pero tengo que sacarme las dudas –

Bueno…hablamos en tu casa… ya subí al bus y pronto llegare a tu casa, Adiós** –**

–Sí, adiós Ino – y corto la llamada.

"_Tengo que saber lo que ocurre entre mi Sasuke-kun y Hinata…el solo es mío" su voz se sosegó de algo que no podría descifrar. Aunque su cara se veía algo tétrica. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Después de todo, la única novia que tuvo Sasuke fui yo…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ø Fin chapter 3 Ø

Wiii! No puedo creer que ya lo continue… mil perdones para los que hayan esperado esta conti y para los que no también.

Espero les guste…en el próximo chapter se descubrirá lo que trama Sakura…y la travesñia en el centro comercial…por que sí.

No será cualquier salida normal.

Sin más paso a responder los Reviews:

ari-chan desu: Me encanto tu comen, y wao…¿una persona te dijo que entrar al baño de chicos era ilegal? Seguro que Hinata con lo tímida que es quedara más "traumada". Y gracias por tu comen…fan # 1! ESPERO TE GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CHAPTER…DESPUES DE HABER TARDADO TANTO EN HACERLOS ESPERAR.

Rock Lin: ALTO COMEN Rock lin… y sin duda creó que pondré esa parte en una parte del fic… más, más adelante.

Y perdón por haberte confundido. XD! Figuraciones mías. Ojala te agrade este chapter. Sin más Sayo…espero ver tu comen para este chapter.

Sarah-Gothic: Waoo! Cuantos casos de "error de sanitario" xD espero te guste este chapter. :)

Dukih: Oh si

Sai es "algo así como el nuevo amigo de Hinata" y si habrá NaruIno…pero solo al final de la historia.

Espero te guste esta

Rukia-CC: yo también prefiero a Ino que a Sakura…sinceramente conmigo este personaje se hizo odiar mucho.

Qué bien te haya gustado el chapter dos... Y espero también este.

**Niki Hyuga:** Gracias por tu comen…los comen me dicen algo así como "sigue escribiendo…más rápido, más" jaa es algo gracioso, pero es la verdad.

Espero te guste este chapter….adoro a Hina y todo de ella. Arriba el Sasuhina!

**S-Minu Chan**: Nueva lectora…que bien que el Sasuhina te parezca tierno… amí también… es que esa actitud de Sasuke y la de Hinata son tan… buenas. Simplemente se complementan tal para cual.

**Yue yuna**: Por fin lo continúo… y ojala sea de tu agrado. Ash ya quiero publicar el cuarto chapter (bueno, que en realidad seria el tercero) Gracias por el comen.

**Ai:** Wao eres muy tierna… y comprensiva. Si este comen es hasta ahora el más comprensivo y muy especial… gracias por animarte a comentar. Espero y te guste mucho este chapter.

**Aniita-Chan**_**:**__ Gracias por el comen... Fue divertido, es algo easi como lso comen que dejo en otras historias…soy muy loquita pero cuando escribo mi personalidad cambia drásticamente...muy drásticamente._

_Bueno, lo del coscorrón a Sasuke… yo no se lo daría…si es que se me muestra desnudo…obio esa es la condición. .!_

_._

_._

_. _

_Los quiere y se despide:_

_._

_._

_._

_-Hiinaataah Hiime-chan-_


	5. Salida

¡Sí! Volví.…que bueno se siente saber que no tarde mucho en la continuación. La verdad es que este capítulo ya se estaba haciendo tardar… así que supongo estará ¿bien?...

Bueno solo quiero decirles que me gusto mucho realizar este chapter. Y espero que esté chapter sea de su agrado. Ah, ah también quiero agradecer sus comentario, Reviews, me encantan…es como si me dijeran "seguí escribiendo, eres importante" o algo así y también veo que se sumaron lectores…que felicidad me dan. Y enserio perdonen por no agradecer sus RR.

Ok, volviendo al Fic, al principio creí que esto del Fanfic no era lo mío y que lo único que se me daba bueno era leer…pero supongo que eso se podrá cambiar con la práctica.

.

.

.

Bueno después de todo la práctica es lo que llevó al Maestro.

.

.

Disclaimer: 

.

.

.

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_**Bla bla"**__pensamientos_

**.**

**.**

**- bla bla - **Hablan

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del maestro Kishimoto.

.

.

_._

_Chapter 4: Salida_

_._

_._

_._

Ya en las afueras de su casa la pelinegra se preguntó en que iría….Por lo visto _"__el__chofer__no__está__porque__fue__a__retirar__a__Hanabí__de__su__clase__de__Danza.__"_ Pero también había otra decisión una para gente… independiente.

.

– Entonces tendré que ir en bus– dijó de manera calmada, al parecer el hecho de "empezar su nuevo camino como independiente" no le afectaba mucho…bueno eso es lo que pareciese pero la verdad era otra, la verdad era que no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba parada. Si, en las afueras de la puerta de su casa se dijo mentalmente. Tendría que pedir indicaciones y ayuda. A su casa no, eso le daría mucha vergüenza, además de que la verían como una idiota.

–Etto, pero a quien ¿Quién? – tenía los nervios de punta…no le gustaba estar parada en un mismo lugar más de cinco minutos sin mover un ápice de cuerpo, los que pasasen por ahí la verían como una típica tonta.

Estaba tan inquieta pensando mil y una maneras de cómo ir al encuentro de, ¿Cómo decirlo? Su ex amiga que… quizás quiera reanudar su relación con ella. Bueno solo quizás… y la Hyuuga realmente tenía muchas esperanzas.

No es que no contará a Tenten como su amiga y que no quisiese su amistad con ella. Es solo que.

"_Tenten está más preocupada en tener algo con Neji Nissan… y yo no quiero interferir"_

En una sola palabra debería buscar amistades…no quería estar sola cuando las fans Uchiha la fastidiaran o solo le lanzaran miradas asesinas o cualquier otra cosa. También podría estar con Sai…era lo más cercano a ella…más cercano de distancia, y más cercano en conocer. Además de que ciertamente ese chico le daba cierta ternura, por no decir mucha.

Hasta que algo dentro del bolsillo de su falda vibró, no había dudas era su móvil. Rogaba a Dios que sea Sakura para decir en qué dirección partir. Por suerte en la pantalla de su móvil se mostraba el nombre de "Sakura". De cierta forma la puso alegre, y una parte de ella decepcionada.

"¿Por qué es que no puedo hacer nada por mi propia cuenta? Hum…n-no tengo experiencia en esto" pensó al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro y contestaba la llamada entrante.

–¿Sí? Sakura san –su cara se contrajo en una mueca graciosa, una incómoda.

–Ah, hola Hinata quería saber si estas llegando, Ino ya llegó – le contesto algo enfadada, cosa que no noto la Hyuuga y pensó que ese "enfado" era tan solo "incomodidad".

E-etto te quería p-preguntar t-tu d-dirección – su vergüenza llegaba a niveles muy altos con su cara roja, cual tomate maduro.

"_Chaa ¿Esto es enserió?" _esta era la pelirrosa, que no podía creer tal incógnita. Qué más daba.

–Ehh Hinata, está en la Avenida Principal al 1400, a dos cuadras del Instituto. – logró responder, de una manera rápida, tal cual su personalidad explosiva, alegre. –No te lo olvides, y llega pronto te estaremos esperando Ino y yo…ah tampoco te olvides de traer dinero porque vamos al centro comercial. –luego de esto se despidió y corto la línea.

"Por lo menos ya sé como ir solo que no se qué bus tomar…etto…"

– Porque soy tan… ¿descuidada? – soltó sacando un suspiro largo. – Ya se iré hasta la avenida y pediré un taxi. Es…mi única salida. – Sus piernas ya caminaban monótonamente de forma rápida al punto de encuentro.

–Ay, ay Sakura no se en que cosas te metes….digo ¿no es ir muy lejos? –menciono una rubia poseedora de hermosos ojos azules, al tiempo que daba un gran bostezo. Y es que, bueno, la pelo chicle la había despertado de su siesta, y realmente tenía mucho sueño como para poder decir algo…algo coherente que hiciera recapacitar a su amiga.

–No, no Ino. Yo solo quiero proteger a Sasuke… ¿acaso el no te importa?...¿o es que acaso ya no lo quieres como siempre me decías? –la pelirrosada estaba caminando de un lado a otro tirándose los cabellos con vehemencia.

– ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Y no tiene porque importarte si quiero o no a Sasuke kun! – explotó la rubia, se ve que la Haruno había tocado un tema delicado para ella.

–Lo se Ino…perdóname. No fue mi intención. –Aquí se vuelve a reafirmar la bipolaridad de la pelirrosa.

–Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Creó que es verdad, en estos momentos Sasuke kun está metido en un lio alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

– Además…– solo pudo decir, ya que el timbre de su hogar timbraba dando por aludido que era la última por llegar, la Hyuuga.

–Ya voy– grito desde adentro Sakura, para abrirle la puerta a su invitada.

.

.

.

"Todavía_ no sé como tuve el valor para tocar su timbre siquiera. Pero lo bueno es que no puedes retroceder a tu palabra…ese es tu camino"_

Era impresionante como su príncipe azul estaba siempre en su mente, al parecer era parte de ella…su esencia. Su pura esencia.

–Adelante–su radiante sonrisa se vislumbro y la Hyuuga pensó que nunca sería igual de hermosa que la pelirrosa.

"_Ella siempre tan perfecta"_

–Hai – tras estas palabras entro a la casa.

–No seas tan callada, vamos háblame…no te voy a comer– habló.

–Sí, no es eso es solo que…– alcanzó a decir y luego Sakura la interrumpió.

–No digas más ¡vamos que Ino nos espera en mi habitación! – se abstuvo a hacer oídos sordos a lo que decía la peliazulada para cambiar de tema.

–Eh… c-como quieras Sakura san– completó con la cabeza agachada. La verdad es que esperaba otra respuesta…cualquiera hubiera sido mejor que lo que entró por sus oídos. Ignorándola por completo.

– ¡Apúrate Sakura!– se escucho desde el piso de arriba.

– ¡Ya vamos!– respondió de igual manera, lanzando un grito.

–Vamos Hinata, que Ino nos espera…y sinceramente se pone fastidiosa cuando grita. –termino para luego agarrar la mano de Hinata y arrastrarla hacia las escaleras.

–Claro…Sakura san– se encontraba confundida…_ "es que acaso, no me reconoce, ¿tan difícil es?"_

Yá estando en la habitación de la rosada…Sakura y Hinata se encontraban sentadas, una con cara de aburrimiento y la otra ya casi fúrica.

–Vamos Ino, ¿cuánto más vas a tardar? ¡Faltan diez minutos para las cinco! – grito ya exasperada de esperar a su rubia amiga.

–Me falta poco…solo el rubor y listo, no querrás que vaya al centro comercial como llegué aquí. –menciono tranquilizando a la rosada.

–Etto n-no creó que tardemos m-mucho en llegar, en esta c-calle hay muchos taxis– trató de calmarlas a ambas. Realmente parecía que habría una pelea entre la rubia y la pelirrosada.

–Listo– dijo con gracia…su cara estaba maquillada cual "obra" maestra.

–Al fin–suspiro Sakura.

–Mira quién habla recuerda que cuando llegue, me dejaste esperando largo tiempo frontuda…¡tu tardaste más! –estalló, la rivalidad entre ambas se veía desde el espacio.

–Etto…creó que ya es hora de irnos. – finalizo con una gran y hermosa sonrisa. La verdad es que si bien la Haruno y la Yamanaka estaban hermosas, la Hyuuga estaba radiante sin siquiera proponérselo. Claro ella siempre tan pesimista, nunca podría reconocerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Vamos Sasuke teme que se hace tarde! – chilló un alto rubio de ojos azules con…actitud infantil. Y ciertamente había que reconocer ese característico atributo del Uzumaki.

– ¡Que no jodas! – respondió un enfadado Uchiha recostado en su cama al tiempo que agarraba un almohadón de plumas y se tapaba la cabeza, tratando de difuminar la explosiva voz de su amigo. Cosa que no logro.

– ¡Vamos, lo prometiste teme!– grito nuevamente.

–Argh está bien– respondió fastidiado tirándole la almohada con la que segundos antes se cubrió su cabeza y luego agarrando algo de ropa de su armario. Para la desgracia del rubio la almohada fue a parar en su cara.

–Argh Sasuke teme esta me la pagas– dijo el Uzumaki lanzándole dicho objeto al heredero Uchiha, con lo que no contó es que este haya esquivado la almohada con anticipación y luego se dirigiese al cuarto de baño.

– ¡Pero apúrate!– alcanzó a decir exasperado. No le gustaba esperar. –Que no quiero llegar tarde al centro comercial…mira si se acaba las muestras gratis de Ramen…al salir del instituto no fuimos, solo para venir y que te tires como un mastodonte en tu cama. –finalizó.

Dentro del baño, solo se podía vislumbrar al Uchiha tomando una rápida ducha de agua fría.

"_Maldito_ _Naruto, ¿es que nunca me dejará en paz? Ese dobe…nunca cambiara" _pensó cuando ya salía de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, y comenzaba a cambiarse rápidamente…quería hacer todo cuanto antes así podría tener un encuentro pacífico con su cama.

.

.

.

– ¿Cuánto es hasta aquí? – preguntó Sakura al taxista. Si ya habían llegado a su destino.

–Cortesía de la casa– respondió guiñándoles el ojo a las tres. Lo cómico de la escena fue que hubieron tres expresiones, la primera la de Ino fue sonreír y devolverle el guiño, la de Sakura fue una expresión algo molesta y Hinata se limito a poner una cara tan roja como el color carmesí propia de la sangre.

Luego de esto el trió salió del coche y marcharon rumbo a la entrada.

– ¡Uy! ¿Dónde vamos primero, eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –chillo Ino con ansias de comprar ya muchas cosas. En especial ropa, obviamente.

–No se tu pero yo quiero ese par de zapatos–dijo entusiasmada Sakura. Que no bien señalo dicho objeto se fue como un rayo al local en cuestión.

–No nos quedemos aquí ¿eh? Vamos a allí– señalo un local de ropa muy conocida. –Me entere que ya sacaron la ropa de esta nueva temporada–su aguda voz se volvió en un grito no tan agradable para las personas que cruzaban de un lado a otro el gran centro comercial.

– ¿De verano? – pregunto débilmente la joven más callada de las tres. Y también la que menos perdía la compostura. Aunque si quisiéramos cambiar la situación, si se apareciera cierto chico rubio, la única que perdería la compostura y su serenidad sería ella, Hinata.

– ¡Sí! – no se hizo esperar la rubia y jalándola del brazo la llevo dentro de dicho lugar.

–Ok– murmuro…lo que vio la dejo en shock. Es que acaso aquella persona que vio cuando Ino la arrastraba era Naruto, esa mata de pelo dorado ese que… era su amor imposible. Si imposible, las probabilidades de declarársele a aquel chico eran remotas.

.

.

Pero esa no era la cuestión, lo que era importante era que Naruto había rotado su cabeza y la había visto…y durante unos segundos la había seguido con su mirada.

"_N-Naruto kun"_

Si la había visto. Como confundirse si para ella ese instante paso en cámara lenta. Sus facciones tan perfectas, sus ojos tan azules que los confundiría con el mar, su sonrisa. Un momento…él no estaba sonriendo, más bien tenía una cara que demostraba extrañeza.

Lo había olvidado. _"el incidente del sanitario, ¿acaso por eso Naruto kun me miraba así?"_

Ahora estaba nerviosa…muy nerviosa_ "¿cómo le daré la cara?"_Tanto que hasta sudaba frio.

– ¿Hinata? Tierra llamando a Hinata – bromeó. La verdad era que la pequeña, si pequeña por lo indefensa que se ve, Hyuuga le caía extrañamente bien.

–Sí, gomen Ino san…es q-que me distraje–respondió.

–Oh… ¿acaso viste a un chico guapo? –preguntó pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuuga.

–I-I-Ie Ino san c-como crees– sus records de sonrojos hacían reír a la Yamanaka por cuan tímida resultaba ser aquella muchacha.

–Bueno entremos ya…pero no te creó– rió Ino, sabía que había visto algo interesante…pero la verdad solo lo decía para ver las expresiones de Hinata.

–O-ok –contesto lanzando un suspiro y entrando a la tienda de ropas a la que momentos antes no habían entrado.

Ya dentro la Yamanaka se probaba cuanta ropa pudiese ponerse. Y la Hyuuga se encontraba a un costado viendo a Ino y sus combinaciones. Pero además de eso estaba pensativa.

"_que pensara Naruto kun de mí…la verdad no sé si podré verlo siquiera unos segundos"_

– ¡Hinata, esta ropa te quedara bien! ven,¿Sí? que no te has probado nada para comprar y es a eso a lo que hemos venido–llamó a Hinata con un movimiento de manos.

–Ya voy–contestó con una sonrisa. La estaba pasando bien.

– ¿Por qué Hinata estaría aquí y con Ino? Esto es muy confuso. Acaso estará buscando a Sasuke teme…– soltaba al aire…confundido. Y a decir verdad no quería pensar…cada vez que pensaba le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero sin dudas, no le avisaría al Uchiha. –Quiero ver la cara del teme…– decía feliz con los brazos tras la nuca, mostrando su sonrisa zorruna. –…cuando sepa que... –pero sin embargo fue interrumpido.

– ¿Cuando sepa que dobe? –pregunto apareciendo delante de su persona.

– ¡Waa! ¿Desde cuando apareces como un fantasmo teme? –grito dando un salto…realmente lo había asustado ¿Cómo se atreve? Tan fuerte gritó que varias personas lo miraban con extrañeza.

–Siempre llamando la atención…eres un caso perdido Naruto– respondió indiferente, con esa faceta suya que nunca se la saca. Y pues había aprendido a no mostrar emociones…no quería ser aquel chiquillo de antaño. Aquel que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Aquel que no pudo superar la pérdida de sus padres. Aquel que no quería perder nada más.

Pero con lo que si contaba era con una amigo fiel, uno tonto pero que lo comprendía.

– ¡Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú! –señalo acusador y con aquella peculiar hiperactividad.

– ¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Es que acaso no querías probar ese nuevo ramen? –el Uchiha se estaba hartando…y no era por su típica actitud, un poco más y sus parpados se cerrarían, tenía tanto sueño que cuando llegaran al puesto de Ichiraku pediría un café bien cargado. Oh sí que lo haría.

Por otro lado sumando a su amigo rubio…pff, realmente no quería a una maquina especializada en hacer ruido para que lo molestara todo el tiempo.

–-¡Sí, Si vamos!– respondió al tiempo que corría al puesto de ramen dejando al Uchiha atrás.

–Hmp–solo dijo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se disponía a seguir a su rubio amigo, claro todo esto con su rostro inmutable. Común.

.

.

.

.

–Te queda precioso–dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Es verdad, ¿te lo llevaras no Hinata? –pregunto Ino esperando una afirmación por parte de la ojiluna.

Mientras tanto Hinata se veía atreves del gran espejo su vestuario. Un vestido de tiras apegado a su cuerpo, algo cortó…poco escotado lo que resaltaba su busto, o como los babosos del instituto le llamaban la "Pechonalidad Hyuuga" pero no pasaba de eso. Realmente le quedaba bien. Aunque era un vestido algo provocativo… ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?… ¿Ino al parecer la obligaría a comprarlo? Además para Ino aquel vestido color azulado era "excelente" para la concepción de ella.

–Etto… no lo sé, es muy corto– respondió sonrojada.

–Eh Hinata lo llevaras tú, o lo llevó yo por ti. –dijo demandante y con una sonrisa.

–E-etto n-no tienes porque…di-digo no tienes por qué pagarlo Ino san. Yo, l-lo llevaré. – se rindió y luego volvió a los cambiadores para sacárselo y pasar por caja a cobrarlo. Mientras tanto la rubia ya tenía varios conjuntos y vestidos destinados a ser comprados, y por lo visto seguía escogiendo ropa.

.

.

Al tiempo de cinco minutos la Hyuuga ya había comprado el tan codiciado vestido, y por lo visto estaba aburrida. Pensó en Sakura.

–Etto Ino san ¿y S-Sakura san? –preguntó alzando la voz para que la Yamanaka la escuchara.

–No lo sé, de seguro está comprando montones de ropa…no te preocupes Hinata– le contesto desde los cambiadores.

–D-demo y si ¿la voy a buscar? Ya son las seis y medía pasadas y no aparece…además aprovecharía para ir al baño. – menciono, quería encontrar a la chiclosa.

–Ok, está bien pero no te tardes mucho en venir ¿nee? –finalizó gritando.

–N-no, no lo haré– y luego de esto apartó su vestido al lado de las cosas de Ino, para salir y buscar a Sakura.

"_¿D-donde estará Sakura san?"_

_._

_._

La busco con la vista y no la encontró… hasta que vio dentro de una tienda de ropa a una chica con peculiares hebras rosadas…espero a ver mejor y si era ella. Era Sakura pero por algún motivo no podía entrar a aquel lugar…su piel se erizó, se sentía observada.

"_eh…será mejor ir al baño" _se convenció a sí misma pensando que el que la estuvieran observando sería una paranoia suya.

Pero luego se pregunto algo muy absurdo. _"eh, donde están los sanitarios"_ pero para suerte de la joven pudo divisar un gran cartel indicador.

–Sanitarios segundo piso–se dijo a sí misma para no olvidarlo. –Sanitarios segundo piso– se volvió a repetir. Y con esa idea en mente se dirigió a al ascensor, no quería que Ino o Sakura se preocuparan por ella. Se puso a caminar con destino a los elevadores, no sin recordar "Sanitarios segundo piso".

Bueno, al parecer la chica estaba tan distraída que chocó con alguien, para ser más específicos con una espalda masculina. Se sintió avergonzada…todo siempre le pasaba a ella ¿Por qué no era más atenta? Pero es que el lugar estaba tan inundado de gente que ni siquiera vio con quien se había efectuado tal golpe. Después de todo la culpa era de ella.

No quiso mirar más y siguió caminando hasta estar al frente del elevador. Se paró y tocó el peculiar botón rojo en espera a que llegara el ascensor…espero y le pareció que ya pasó bastante tiempo. Se maldijo por no haber elegido la segunda y la primera idea que cruzó su mente fue ir por las escaleras.

No obstante el tan codiciado elevador dio acto de presencia frente a ella. Y ella pensó que en aquel día no era tan malo después de todo. Espero que las compuertas se abrieran con una sonrisa.

Al principio no le dio importancia pero cuando se fijó bien había una persona más en aquel aparato y ella rogaba porque aquel chico solo tuviera "demasiado parecido" con un codiciado Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Que demo… ¿Uchiha san está aquí? ¿Estará con Naruto -kun? Es muy posible" _al parecer estaba alterada y de eso no solo ella se dio cuenta. "_Pero que tonta, debí haberlo sospechado...etto…"_

– ¿Entraras o no? – preguntó fríamente. Hace un par de segundos que el Uchiha se estaba hartando ¿Por qué no entraba rápidamente aquella persona? Sí, aquella persona porque no se había dado la molestia de poner sus ojos en aquel individuo.

Sin más que escuchar las piernas de la Hyuuga flaquearon, y sin más ingreso al ahora "pequeño" elevador. Al parecer no se había percatado de la diminuta presencia Hyuuga.

Toco el botón perteneciente al segundo piso. Se atrevió a atravesar con su mirada las afueras del ascensor, sus "paredes" eran de vidrio, transparentes, observando cualquier cosa menos a la persona que tenía en frente. Y bueno si alguien estuviera en sus zapatos y pasara lo mismo que ella entendería.

Para el transcurso que ya había pasado el ascensor llegó a su destino. Y la chica se animo a salir frenéticamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

.

.

"_Hmp, ¿qué se cree_?" pensó el azabache sacándose sus auriculares para poder observar bien a la chica que había salido "disparada" del ascensor. Sabía que esa chica era la "acosadora" tras bambalinas, la cual le hizo meter en muchos problemas, más en cambio no todo era negativo. Ahora supuestamente tenía pareja y no lo acosaban tanto…ahora supuestamente era a ella a quien acosaban, ya sean por ser su "pareja" o por despertar repentinamente el interés en el género masculino.

.

.

.

Bueno, también quedaban aquellas muchachas que no aceptaban "eso"…como Karin o Sakura y también Ino. No, más que todo Karin, ya que las otras dos disimulaban bien sus celos cuando estaban junto a él.

.

.

.

_Flash Back_

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Es cierto que esa chiquilla Hyuuga y tu son…?– gritaba a todo pulmon y muy fuerte una pelirroja, durante la hora de receso. Ya que recientemente se había enterado de todo el rumor por parte de su compañero de clase, Suigetsu y la verdad no le había gustado nada. Tanto que se paró de su asiente en plena hora de clases para ir a enfrentar al Uchiha minutos más tarde.

.

.

–Hmp…– fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de los labios de Sasuke. Claro, para él todos eran indiferentes salvo algunas personas, y tal vez…solo tal vez su hermano mayor. Pero si existiese una relación fuera de ese contexto sería completamente laboral o en situaciones extremas.

.

.

– ¡Sasuke-kun escúchame!... –gritaba aún más fuerte. No le gustaba ser, ni siquiera mínimamente, ignorada. Y mucho menos por Sasuke.

"_Sasuke" _pensaba para sus adentros…tristes de no ser una persona especial para Sasuke, pero de algo estaba segura, haría algo para que él se fijara en ella. Después de todo ella era linda…y además ¿quién era esa chiquilla Hyuuga qué…? "_Con que eras tú…pronto aprenderá a no meterse con lo que es mio." _Terminaba de dialogar consigo misma con una sonrisa que denotaba maldad. Pero antes de darse cuenta de eso el Uchiha solo se presentaba como una sombra lejana, si se había marchado con cada una de sus manos puestas en su bolsillo apenas esta se había quedado pensativa… sin lugar a ningún reclamo. Pero eso ya era cotidiano.

–Nee, nee ¿ya te ha ignorado nuevamente? – preguntaba en tono divertido un chico con unos peculiares dientes afilado, el "pescado" lo apodaba Karin.

–Suigetsu, no la hagas enfadar…te dara una paliza–decía en tono firme pero que denotaba pasividad…como sabiendo lo que vendría luego.

Por otro lado lo que no era cotidiano fue el hecho de que una pelirrosa escuchaba las partes más cruciales de aquel discurso…quedando en shock repentinamente, no creyendo lo que la pelirroja había gritado.

"_Eso… ¿será cierto?…" _– Pero que cosas digo, estoy delirando. – hablaba con el tono de voz algo fuerte mostrando para que luego de unos segundos se empezara a reir suavemente, muestra de que lo que había pasado por sus tímpanos no eran más que un rumor…

"_Si, si un rumor…claro, seguramente ha de ser un rumor" _luego de esto su semblante cambio a uno totalmente distinto… – Bueno, bueno Sakura…hay que investigar– ¿se lo había tomado enserio?

.

_._

_Fin flash Back_

_._

_._

No queriendo pensar más se adentró a una tienda de discos tenía que hacerle un favor a Shikamaru, claro esto costaría

_._

Mientras que con el rubio era otra historia ya salido de Ichiraku caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el centro comercial. Ah se me olvidaba, el rubio se agarraba la panza como si fuera lo más importante para él y por lo visto el nuevo platillo de su paradero favorito no le había caído del todo bien.

– Eh-eh-eh… mi panza– murmuraba caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, con fascinante parentesco a aquellas películas de zombis. Su típico caminar, o algo más común; un ebrio…con su errado caminar.

–Como duele… duele, duele ¡duele! Maldita sea. – terminaba sacando sus manos de alrededor de su estomago y dirigiéndolas a su cabeza con intención de arrancarse aquellas doradas hebras.

–Creo que no debí comerme el bento de Sai…con lo raro que es–murmuraba sin ganas–aunque supongo que es mejor que el de Sakura-chan

–Me las pagará ese viejo– pronunciaba algo molesto. –pero fue lo mejor que probé en mi vida dattebayo–terminaba dijo cambiando de cara a una de pura felicidad y presionando sus manos alrededor de sus cachetes.

.

.

–Pero, ahora que lo pienso– divagaba solo, rascándose la nuca – ¿Dónde está el teme?

.

.

– ¡Ah! Eso no importa ahora…–decía mientras en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de dolor.

.

.

.

.

–Etto… que hermoso brazalete– la verdad es que luego de haber salido del ascensor como un rayo…había quedado estática al darse cuenta de lo alarmada que parecía, tanto que le preguntaron si se encontraba bien. Bueno, para sacarse esa escena de su cabeza trato de distraerse con una tienda al azar y he ahí ella en una de las vidrieras mirando una particular pulsera con pequeñas perlas adornadas. Pero al darse cuenta de su contratiempo se dirigió al sanitario, de manera una manera tan serena que inquietaba.

–Etto…–abrió la puerta del sanitario, no sin antes fijarse si era el correcto, el de damas. –Demo…– más en cambio estaba vacío…espero hacer todo correctamente y procuro hacer memoria de algún cartel indicatorio o algo por el estilo. No, nada…todo iba bien. –Arigato kami-sama–menciono en tono de agradecimiento y entro a uno de los baños.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Hey ten cuidado bruto! –se escucho en un sonoro grito de molestia.

.

.

– ¡Nee, nee lo siento dattebayo!– lo dijo rápidamente le urgía devolver, tanto que al soltar unas pocas palabras por cortesía, las nauseas aumentaban y se acumulaban cada vez más y más cerca de ser expulsadas.

.

"_Corre, corre…. ¡corre!"_Se repetía una y otra vez, empujando a las gentes que deambulaban por los pasillos de aquel centro comercial. Claro, también se podían apreciar algunos insultos por tal imprudencia pero a él le daba igual, había pasado por cosas peores que aquellos simples insultos.

"_¡ahí esta!"_Festejo al fin y dando algunos trancos pudo llegar al sanitario. Por poco choca con un empleado de mantenimiento que… que, ¿qué?

– ¿Pero qué hace? – interrogo a lo lejos al empleado más en cambio el le respondió. –Está fuera de mantenimiento, algún idiota tapo las letrinas. – al terminar siguió caminando sin poder contestar ninguna otra interrogante.

.

.

"¡Kuso!" Pensó, tenía que encontrar una solución. Aguantando las ganas de devolver…miro de reojo a la izquierda y a la derecha, percatándose de que no había ninguna persona con rumbo al sanitario etc.

.

.

–He, he– rió por su trama maestra…y de la manera más disimilada que pudo se dirigió paso largo a paso al sanitario de damas. Al estar al pie de la puerta miro por la cerradura en busca de alguna "intrusa" y al no verla entro tan rápido como lo que dura un simple parpadeo.

Se hecho de golpe a uno de los baño que por lo visto eran muy higienizados…. –Kuso, ¿por qué a mí? – terminado esto y de la manera menos agradable posible el rubio devolvió restos de comida, seguramente de ese mismo día.

.

.

.

.

"¿_E-etto ese ha sido?…no no lo creo…además yo solo vi a Sasuke-san solo"_ pero de pronto se escucharon unos cuantos gritos lejanos, y luego la Hyuuga pudo escuchar como habrían y azotaban la puerta del baño de las chicas…claro ella supuso que sería una chica mas…pero– Kuso, ¿por qué a mí? – juraría que esa voz que recién escucho no provenía de ninguna chica… es más le resultaba muy familiar, de hecho demasiado. ¿Cómo olvidarse la voz de la persona que amas?

"_¡waa!..¿e-esa era la voz de Naruto-kun?...hai esa era… ¡LA VOZ DE NARUTO-KUN!" _se la notaba muy alterada y en un acto reflejo dio un bote dentro del sanitario en el que se encontraba. La verdad es que todavía no había hecho sus "necesidades" y no todo el motivo de ir al sanitario era "eso" también estaba el hecho de que su móvil había dado muchos pitidos cuando estaba con Ino, pero ella tomo por descortés revisar su móvil mientras su, hasta ahora, amigable rubia le pedía su veredicto acerca de cada uno de los conjuntos y bikinis de verano que se probaba…tampoco hay que olvidar el querer buscar a Sakura y huir del clima sofocante del local en el cual se encontraba hace unos momentos.

.

.

"De-demo…"

De pronto se escucharon unos ruidosos portazos…la Hyuuga trato de quedarse lo más estática posible para no dar a ver su ubicación, no quería verlo desde su último encuentro.

– ¡Huh! –hipó la joven detrás de la puerta de metal… ¿acaso había escuchado bien? "Ese… sonido, es que acaso ¿Naruto-kun esta vomitando?... ¡Naruto-kun!"

.

Quizás ni ella supo lo que hacía, pero cuando escucho los atracos que tenía su amado…algo en su interior la obligo a apretar sus puños en busca de fuerza y a salir de la manera más rápida que pudo para ir a socorrerlo. Ya en menos de un segundo, entro donde se encontraba el Uzumaki.

–Naruto-kun, ¿qué t-te sucede? –aunque se haya animado a preguntar eso frente al rubiales que yacía de rodillas con una mano en su garganta y con una mueca de dolor, no podía reprimir el tumulto de vergüenza que se asomaba en su rostro. Por otro lado eso no le hacía cambiar su semblante, realmente quería ayudar a la persona que más quería y admiraba.

.

.

.

–Hi-Hinata… ¿qué haces aquí? – estaba realmente anonadado, la repentina presencia de la Hyuuga lo había tomado desprevenido.

.

.

–Yo…t-te escuche, y pensé que ne-necesitabas ayuda. Go-gomen Naruto-kun– la voz de la chica estaba casí por quebrarse.

.

.

"_Se ve que es muy delicada…"_concluyo el rubio.

.

.

.

–De-demo Hinata-chan, si alguien nos descubre…– el motivo por el cual no pudo terminar su frase fue un nuevo atracon.

.

.

"!_ Naruto!... ¿qué es lo que te sucede?"_Pensó y al momento se dispuso a agarrar la cabeza del rubiales para ayudarle en su labor. Mientras lo ayudaba, pensaba en las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ese estado. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente pero rogo que fuese una de menor grado.

.

.

–Etto… ¿te encuentras mejor, Naruto-kun? – terminado los atracones del rubio, la ojiperla ayudo a reincorporarse a su acompañante. –Hai, no te preocupes Hinata-chan… tan solo era cuestión de sacar lo malo de mi estomago. – informo con una sonrisa zorruna…demo él no quería reír de esa forma. ¿Es que acaso había reído inconscientemente?

.

.

–Yo…creo que d-deberíamos salir d-de a-aquí antes de que alguien te vea en el baño de chicas…Oh es que… ¿Naruto-kun este es el baño de chicas cierto? –al principio estaba algo nerviosa pero dicha la pregunta se encontraba alterada. Claro, había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para creer que era, verdaderamente, el sanitario de damas, pero lamentablemente la chica era muy pero muy voluble. Tan voluble como una pluma arrasada por el viento.

.

.

–Nee, nee ¡tranquila Hinata-chan este es el sanitario de chicas!–pronuncio en sentido de aliento. Poco a poco la mirada de la Hyuuga se fue transformando en un rostro que reflejaba dudas. "¿_No pensara que soy un pervertido cierto?...eso creo"_

–Ehhh…ayúdame a salir de aquí sin que nadie me delate, ¡onegai shimazu, te lo recompensare dattebayo! – la forma en que lo dijo fue muy tierna; y es que esos ojos azules brillantes eran como dos imanes a los que Hinata quería estar cerca, pero al mismo tiempo contenía una alta connotación sexual y esto último hizo que el rostro de la ojiperla se encendiera de tal manera que era extrema. Pero eso no fue lo único, ya que en un acto reflejo dio un solo paso atrás y guardo una distancia prudente con el rubio.

.

.

–Ehh, ehh Hinata-chan n-no es lo que trate de decir…yo nunca haría eso…bueno tal vez si…pero–al instante que dijo esa frase Hinata solo pudo soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Y sí, estaba muy sorprendida.

–Pero, pero… ehh…tu sabes que a mí me gusta Sakura-chan, yo no haría eso– lo pronuncio de manera impulsiva por lo que no vio la tristeza de la joven.

–Ehh…etto Naruto-k-kun será mejor que salgamos rápido de a-aquí– Ella pudo aprovechar a que Naruto mirara a los dos lados, de manera exagerada buscando un "intruso" que lo encontrara infraganti, para poder quitarse una lagrima que se deslizaba más alla de sus mejillas…haciéndola invisible. Más en cambio, su cara pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa, aquel rubio siempre la hacia sonreir…siempre.

Pff, se había formado un ambiente algo tenso, pero de pronto se escucharon pisadas. –Pff, cuando se dignará a aparecer esa frentuda–pudieron escuchar los dos jóvenes desde dentro del sanitario, pero luego los pasos se volvieron más fuertes confirmando que el destino era el sanitario de chicas. Ambos respingaron. Y de un movimiento a otro Naruto agarro la muñeca de Hinata y la arrastro hacia el baño más al fondo, este era algo más pequeño, motivo; ¿quién sabe?

Lo único que sabemos es que en el momento en el cual una rubia ingreso a dicho lugar, en el último de los sanitarios se encontraban dos jóvenes; una chica peliazulada y un chico rubiales. Ambos estaban muy apretados, respirando el aire del otro. Agitados por la adrenalina del momento y el miedo a ser descubiertos

.

.

–No te preocupes Hinata-chan… no nos encontrara, dattebayo– susurro a su oído de una manera tranquilizadora…pero un tanto seductora. Es que sentir el aliento de aquel rubio era agonizante

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Los__quiere__y__se__despide:__Dejen__sus__reviews__(_ah, y para los que me dejaron sus reviews los responderé en el próximo chapter)

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO como yo al escribirlo

_._

_._

_._

_-Hiinaataah Hiime-chan-_


	6. Dime la verdad

¡Hola, hola!...a todos (si es que hay alguien detrás de las pantallas :)

.

.

Bueno, primero que todo: quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me dejaron sus reviews…créanme es mi parte favorita y hasta los leo dos veces al menos, sí, la emoción, y también quiero decirles que les responderé cada uno de ellos en las notas finales.

.

.

Y no menos importante, quiero agradecer a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo.

.

.

Lo más importante: quiero pedirles disculpas por la gran demora a la hora de actualizar, pero verán que en esta temporada no pude poner ni un dedo en mi computador. Exámenes finales y materias pendientes. Descuiden hoy es el último día que tuve que rendirlas así que ni más ni menos llegue a mi casa, me pongo a escribir.

.

.

Sé que algunos, y es lo más probable, no se acuerden el último chapter que actualicé…y sinceramente yo también tanto que tuve que leerlo de nuevo (y como recompensa pienso hacer algún one-shot, ya sea Sasuhina o Naruhina y/o cualquier pareja que quieran…eso lo decidirán luego).

.

.

Bueno, sin más preámbulo…a leer.

.

.

Disclaimer:

.

.

.

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_**Bla bla" **__pensamientos_

**.**

**.**

**- bla bla -**Hablan

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del maestro Kishimoto.

.

.

_._

_Chapter 5:_ Dime la verdad

_._

_._

_Anteriormente:_

_._

_._

–No te preocupes Hinata-chan… no nos encontrara, dattebayo– susurro a su oído de una manera tranquilizadora…pero un tanto seductora. Es que sentir el aliento de aquel rubio era agonizante.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mientras la Hyuuga temblaba, y no precisamente de miedo, más bien de vergüenza por la poca distancia que la separaba de su rubiales favorito el rubio solo mostraba una cara, un tanto…juiciosa. Al parecer la estaba examinando completamente…y por lo que veía y mostraba su rostro, le agradaba y mucho.

"_Nunca me había fijado en Hinata como ahora, de hecho recién me doy cuenta que está en el mismo salón mío, ya veo por qué Sasuke le hecho el ojo…aunque nunca pensé que fuera a tener novia…Ahhh es tan linda, y su sonrojo es muy adorable…si tan solo Sakura chan fuera como ella…dulce"_ Pensaba un Naruto que inconscientemente había estrechado a la Hyuuga en lo que podría decirse… ¿Un abrazo? Ehh, así es como podría llamársele. Creo.

Bueno, lo que mostraba cada rostro, era algo difícil de olvidar. Primero que todo si bien la Hyuuga tenía miedo de que los encontrara esa chica, con una voz es demasía igual que Ino, ahora ese miedo era nerviosismo pero este no se lo causaba la persona del otro lado del metal sino su "compañero", sí, Naruto. Que antes había soltado su respiración en su cuello, volviéndolo loca al cabo de un segundo…y eso no solo se notaba por sus mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo sino porque comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Y esto de inmediato capto el Uzumaki, quien en un acto reflejo dejo de abrazarla para poder librar su mano derecha y posicionarla en su frente con clara señal de preocupación.

–Estas muy roja Hinata-chan… ¿es que acaso estas enferma_?_–indago el rubiales, pero esta acción solo logro que la frágil muchachita solo se acalorase más aun, y por acto reflejo retrocediese un paso atrás, logrando que su pie chocara contra el metal…delatando la posición de los dos jóvenes.

"_que he hecho… ohh kami sama_" la Hyuuga temblaba notablemente, ahora en demasía. Mas en cambio, eso no era lo peor··· el rubio tras haber escuchado el ruido producido por Hinata no pudo más que darse vuelta estrepitosamente para posicionar su ojo en la cerradura y de lo torpe, golpearse la cabeza contra el metal.

.

.

– ¡Auch! creo que me rompí la…–pronuncio alarmante el rubio para luego percatarse del error producido. Lo sabía, por que rápidamente Hinata le tapo la boca con una de sus manos. Claramente nerviosa pero lo hizo.

–Oh no, ¡ya estuvo bueno! – exclamó una voz, ya colérica "_Es Ino, no hay duda" _pensó la Hyuuga retirando la mano de la boca del rubiales para ponerla en la suya, como signo de clara sorpresa.

.

.

Ambos, los dos permanecían expectantes…sin hacer el menor ruido posible, no querían delatarse pero ambos sabían que eso no podría asegurarse.

.

.

Ambos escucharon los sonoros golpes que la rubia daba a la puerta metálica, más en cambio nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

–¿Quién está ahí? –exclamaba eufórica. Existieron varios segundos en el que la pareja encerrada en el baño dudo el que estuviese o no Ino esperándolos.

.

.

Pero luego se disiparon al escuchar correr el agua…

.

.

–¡Eso es lo que les pasa por ser pervertidos¡ – grito la rubia agarrando de la cubeta llenada con agua, recientemente, para tirarla con fuerza hacia el último baño metálico y salir del lugar echando humos.

.

.

Queda de más decir que Naruto y Hinata estaban medio boquiabiertos. Los había tomado por sorpresa.

Por un lado Naruto había disipado todo pensamiento lujurioso acerca de su compañera. Ahora estaba helado, y seguramente la Hyuuga se encontraba igual o peor.

–Hmm… –se podía ver que la ojiluna se encontraba hipando de espaldas a Naruto–tenía razón estaba peor–murmuro

.

.

"_Creo que es muy delicada, yo…no quiero que se enferme por mi culpa" _pensaba el rubiales mirándola de forma un tanto preocupada.

.

.

–Humm, ¿e-estas b-bien Naruto-kun?– esa era la ojiperla sumamente preocupada ya que el rubiales parecía estar en las nubes.

–Emm…si– dijo sacudiendo la cabeza borrando sus pensamientos. Algo muy raro en el.

.

.

"_Tenemos que salir de aquí…Ah, ya sé si es que anda todavía mi telefono, le mandare un mensaje al teme para que nos ayude con la ropa" _pensaba como cual había descubierto algo maravilloso con una enorme sonrisa, que sin darse cuenta deslumbro a la Hyuuga al lado suyo.

"_Después de todo el…" _

_._

.

.

.

El Uchiha se encontraba en la puerta del local de discos con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Tenía una postura cansina, la verdad es que tan solo quería largarse a su casa de una maldita vez…Y si ya había comprado el disco que su amigo Nara le pidió que comprara, además tenía que pensar alguna forma de que aquel incidente con la… Hyuuga, ¿no? le resultase a su favor. Le era posible pensar mil y una cosas sobre ello pero con todos los ruidos en el ambiente, era hostigante siquiera pensar hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Miro a su alrededor para ver si el dobe de su amigo se encontraba cerca, quizás en un puesto de comida. Con lo glotón que es, esa hipótesis era muy probable. Más en cambio puso cara de fastidio…lo que le faltaba, no solo lo acosaban en el instituto sino que también tenía que soportar a aquellas chiquillas que lo atormentaban desde niño en el centro comercial, bueno en realidad en innumerables lugares de Tokio.

.

.

Pero había algo complejo en eso, es que no se daban cuenta que al Uchiha poco o nada les importaba sus miserables vidas. Si que eran testarudas, demasiado.

.

.

"_Hmp…Bola de estúpidas" _pensabas mientras las mirabas despectivamente a todas las jóvenes que lanzaban suspiros en su nombre. Y es que el podía escuchar los murmullos… –Hey, ¿no lo ves como todo un modelo? –pronunciaba una jovencita castaña de muy coqueta por lo visto.

.

.

Ante esto el Uchiha solo pudo soltar un gruñido.

.

.

–Es verdad, le pediré su número. –

.

.

Odiaba ese tipo de chiquillas…sinceramente las detestaba.

.

.

–Oye… hermosura, ¿nos darías tu número? –

No le gustaba que le hablaran así, esos apelativos tan ridículos le enfermaba.

.

.

–Ya sabes, puedes llamarnos algún día–

.

.

.

Pero eso ya era demasiado. Demasiado para Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

–¡Que no quiero nada! Son un fastidio. – se podía ver como de sus ojos resplandecía el brillo del odio que no hacía falta destacar, pues era ese el que refulgía en su rostro y el que atemorizaba a muchos.

.

.

Al instante en el que había dirigido tal grito a las jovencitas, estas retrocedieron asustadas y una que otra temerosas. Las había asustado, y eso le agradaba…en demasía.

Todas las chicas que rodeaban al menor de los Uchiha se encontraban cual objeto inanimado, sumamente quietas. Sin pronunciar el más mínimo ruido. Esperando algún accionar sobre el azabache. Hasta que así sucedió.

.

.

Sin meditar palabra alguna… Sasuke giro sobre su propio eje, para simplemente empezar a caminar en sentido contrario a aquellos ojos que lo miraban expectantes.

.

.

.

"_Malditas mocosas, ¿que se creen?"_Pensaba mientras luego de caminar lentamente por anchos pasillos se sentaba en una de las bancas del centro comercial. Dubitativo, pensando en miles de lugares en los cuales su rubio amigo estaría en ese preciso momento. Fruncio el seño, le frustraba tener que buscar a Naruto… "_porque diablos es tan escurridizo" _pensó. Trato de apoyar su espalda a la banca… se encontraba cansado y ansiaba con regresar a su casa. Tal vez sería mejor dejar al idiota de Naruto, total él fue quién se alejo de él.

.

.

"_Todo esto por querer probar un estúpido sabor de…"_

.

.

De pronto el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, si era su móvil. Ni rápido ni perezoso se dispuso a investigar de quien era la llamada u mensaje.

.

.

"_El dobe…" _pensó rápidamente al ver su nombre en la bandeja de entrada de sus mensajes. Se dispuso a leer "_quizás haya decidido irse solo... Hmp" _pero al leer lo restante tan solo levanto una ceja interrogante.

Se levanto de la banca buscando el lugar en cuestión. "_No entiendo porque quiere que valla allí… todo por irme de una maldita vez"_ con esto, comenzó a ir al segundo piso por las escaleras mecánicas.

.

.

–Hey Hinata-chan, no te preocupes…– exclamaba Naruto. –Vendrán a ayudarnos– le decía mostrándole una sonrisa, cosa muy común en el…pero que siempre hacia de manera involuntaria sonrojar a la Hyuuga.

.

.

–E-ehh… n-no Na-Naruto-kun– Si que la Hyuuga estaba hecha un hilo de nervios… "_a-acaso habrá llamado a Sakura o Ino… n-no no lo creo Ino podría malentender todo l-lo que sucedió aquí…con Naruto-kun_– lo cierto es que cuando en la cabeza de la Hyuuga pasaban infinidades de cosas, el rubio la llamaba inútilmente. Lo que hizo que aumentara su tono de voz y la zarandeara agarrándola de los hombros…incitándola a que lo mirara.

–Oe Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan– casi gritaba el Uzumaki. Hasta que al parecer su acción dio el resultado que quería. O al menos un signo de que lo escuchara.

–¡Ah...! – pudo reaccionar, y sacudiendo su cabeza a ambos lados… trato de no perder la conciencia. Ya le pasaba dos veces en el día, es que acaso para ella tener a Naruto a medos de un metro de distancia la volvía loca, el corazón le bombeaba como loco.

.

.

"_Porque será que te amo tanto Naruto-kun" _

_._

_._

_._

–Si, Sasuke teme vendrá a ayudarnos– dijo dando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

.

.

–E-ehh… de-demo p-por…– pero no pudo terminar, porque una canción muy contagiosa comenzaba a sonar.

–Jejeje –pudo escuchar la Hyuuga. –Es mio. Ah! Debe ser el teme– se altero al final.

.

.

De pronto la Hyuuga comenzó a temblar, ese nombre… por ese nombre estaba en líos que ni siquiera sabía. Era muy extraño… pero aunque no conociera a Sasuke, a menos cuando lo encontró en el sanitario de hombre, le atemorizaba siquiera escuchar su nombre.

.

.

–Vamos teme, no seas amargado. – es lo único que llegaba a oír la ojiperla, en la llamada que estaba haciendo Naruto a su amigo.

.

.

–P-pero ella es… está bien pero, ¡ven aquí de una maldita vez teme!–explico primero temeroso y luego casi gritando.

Luego de esto, cerro el móvil con una expresión un tanto graciosa, sonriéndole a la Hyuuga y con un brazo rascándose la nuca. –jeje, no te preocupes Hinata-chan el teme es un poco gruñón…pero realmente es una buena persona.

.

.

.

"_Uchiha-san, ¿una buena persona?" _decía en su mente temerosa… ya que cuando cruzaron miradas en aquel sanitario, pudo ver en ellos pura frialdad… y hasta creo que odio. _"el, él me da mucho miedo…"_

_._

_._

–Okey Hinata-chan, iré a poner… – pero no pudo escuchar ya que se quedo confundida y en la duda. No pensaba que el Uchiha fuese una persona agradable y sobre todo buena… pero se reprendió mentalmente. Ella no podía juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Eso no quito el hecho de que el azabache le brindara temor…

.

.

.

–Etto… Naruto-kun ¿q-que haces mirando p-por el rabillo de la pu-puerta? – termino muy confundida y con sus mejillas ardiendo. Si, le había costado decirle al rubio tan sencilla pregunta.

.

.

–¿Ehh? – pregunto dudoso… procesando la información. – Ah.. Hinata-chan solo espero a que llegue el teme de Sasuke. – sentencio con una sonrisa común en el, pero el hecho de ser común no le quitaba el sentimiento.

.

.

–H-hai Naruto-kun– dijo en murmullos tratando de por todos los cielos no tartamudear…no frente a él. Pero en cambio escucho la risa zorruna de su amor.

.

No pasó más de 5 minutos en los cuales el rubio se desesperaba – Ah! Maldito teme, llega de una vez me congelo. – termino diciendo titirando de una manera exagerada al sentir sus prendas mojadas.

.

.

La ojiblanca dudo en hablar, pero lo hizó. – Etto, no cre-creo que tarde mucho N-Naruto-kun. –mencionó temblando de frio. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor la Hyuuga resulto todavía más afectada por el agua. Estaba totalmente empapada. –Hinata-chan… yo, te enfermaras y creo que el teme de Sasuke no piensa venir…– dijó acercándose y dejando de mirar por la cerradura de la puerta…preocupado por la salud de la Hyuuga.

.

.

–Y-yo – murmuro sonrojándose porque la distancia que los separaba se achicaba cada vez más.

.

.

–Ehh… Hinata, ya es la segunda vez que te veo tan roja… ¿segura que no tienes fiebre por el "chapuzón"? – dijo al momento que su mano tocaba su frente separando aquellos flecos.

.

.

De pronto el toqueteo de la puerta del sanitario los hizó dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa. "Rayos, no debí gritar tanto" pensó frustrado el rubiales. Mientras que la Hyuuga temía por quien estuviese detrás de la puerta.

.

.

–Hmp, ¿estás ahí dobe? – esa voz era inconfundible…a no ser que el Uchiha tuviera un gemelo que poseyera su misma voz.

.

.

Y de dos grandes trancos llego a la puerta abriéndola por completo y halando bruscamente al chico dentro del sanitario de damas.

.

.

–¡Pero qué diablos, que crees que haces dobe! – grito enojado, quien se creía que era para tomarlo de aquella forma.

.

.

–Gomen, pero teme ¿me ayudarías a buscar ropas para nosotros? – pregunto suplicante. – Ni hablar, yo no me he metido en este lío. En todo caso tu tendrías que hacerlo. – respondió enojado… seguía molesto con su amigo. Y más por hacerlo esperar de forma estúpida… por el maldito ramen.

.

.

–Agh… está bien teme, pero quédate aquí a cuidarla. – sí, el también se había enojado. Y sin replicar más de la cuenta salió del sanitario tan rápido como podía…dejando al Uchiha en jaque.

.

.

Solo pudo caminar unos cuantos pasos más adelante y apoyarse tras una pared. Mirando el desastre que habían provocado esos dos. Lo que le provoco molestia, el no era niñera de nadie como para tener que quedarse a cuidar a esa chiquilla problemática…ah y acosadora, lo había olvidado totalmente.

.

.

Hinata era un caso perdido… estaba temblando y no sabía si de miedo o de frio. Y es que no es para menos…aquel Uchiha…eran sus pesadillas o mejor dicho sus fans lo eran. Y definitivamente quería terminar con esa mentira, rumor o chisme que corría en su instituto y en boca de casi todos los estudiantes del mismo.

.

.

– ¿Como era que te llamabas? –pregunto sin interés y ninguna emoción visible… o al menos eso pensaba Hinata.

.

.

–¿Eh..? –estaba sorprendida…ella pensó que se iría y era exactamente lo que quería hacer pero su amigo se enojaría bastante.

.

.

Aunque el verdadero motivo no fuese ese Usuratonkachi… sino el hecho de que quisiese saber la verdad. "¿_Por qué mientes?" _pensó irritado. Sabía que todo aquello era una simple fachada, tan solo quería llamar su atención. Y de una manera muy peculiar.

–H-Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga– respondió temerosa. No sabía el motivo por el cual quisiese saber su nombre…el nombre de una persona tan insignificante e introvertida como ella.

.

.

–Es que acaso ¿siempre tienes que tartamudear?... me molesta– dijo el azabache con una cruel mirada dirijida a la ojiperla. Que pusó una mueca de tristeza…y es que no era el primero.

.

.

–H-hai varios me lo han dicho. – respondió nostálgica.

.

.

–Hmp… dejémonos de juegos– dijo acomodando su postura a una recta y firme colocando sus manos a sus bolsillos y curiosamente enfrentándose a la frágil muchacha que se encontraba a metros de él. Temblando… al parecer tenía mucho frio.

.

.

–¿N-nani?... n-no lo en-entiendo U-Uchiha-san –indagó realmente confundida.

.

.

–no te hagas la mosquita muerta y respóndeme. –su mirar ya era uno de enojo, si que lograba asustarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Por qué creaste esta estúpida farsa? –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota de Autora: Pff… que agonía… antes de que me maten quiero pedir mis más sinceras y suplicantes disculpas. No fue por qué no quise continuarla, en realidad nunca dejaría en la nada mi primer fic. No pienso hacerlo.

Pero si he de admitir que me he tardado mucho… todo gracias al Instituto. U.u perdónenme, si logran perdonarme pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo. *deprimida*

Bueno con respecto a los reviews, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un comentario. Por más que tarde y todo el rollo. Se los agradezco, y siendo sincera cada review me saca una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me dice "Oye, no lo has hecho tan mal"

Agradezco a:

.

.

Rukia-CC Hinata onesaaaannn Nikki-Koy maribelteka Andrea hinata-angel-caido ardalus Aniita-Chan ari-chan desu

luna hyuga

Bueno… como ya he dado agradecimientos a aquellas personas (hermosas por cierto :3) que se atrevieron a dejarme un review. Paso a dar un agradecimiento a los que me leyeron, a todos en general… me da gusto que y felicidad saber que han leído mi primer fic. Arigatou!

Y no se olviden pueden dejarme, sugerencias, alabanzas, tomatazos, insultos ( O.O… quizás por el retraso) y correcciones. Ayúdenme onegai… quiero saber como toman la historia y si es que la llevo por el lado correcto.

Sin más Aquí se despide:

Hiinaataah Hiime-chan …cambio y fuera!


End file.
